Soul Hunter
by Lady Aryn
Summary: Karika ist als Waisenkind bei einer Twi'lekfamilie auf Hutta aufgewachsen. Mit 17 verließ sie ihre "Familie" auf der Suche nach ihren Wurzeln, fand aber nichts was ihr einen Hinweis gab. Jetzt, 5 Jahre später erfüllt sich ein großer Wunsch der Kopfgeldjägerin: Die große Jagd. Doch sie ahnt nicht auf was sie sich da wirklich eingelassen hat...
1. Prolog

**Prolog – Lost**

_Sie hielt sich geduckt. Ihr kleiner Körper war eins mit ihrer Umgebung. Sie hörte das Unheil verheißende Knurren der Katze. Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Ein Fehler und das Tier zerreißt dich in der Luft. Doppelt so groß, um ein vielfaches Stärker, Krallen die einen Mann von der Kehle bis zum Unterleib aufschlitzen konnten. Tief atmete das Mädchen lautlos durch. Ihre Hand wanderte zur Vibroklinge, hielt sie, schlich leise weiter. So nah, ihr Ziel war so nah. Zu spät sah sie den trockenen Zweig. Knack. Zu spät, keine Chance zum ausweichen, nur reagieren. Die Katze sprang auf, knurrte, heulte, rannte auf sie zu._

„_Komm her du Drecksvieh." knurrte das Mädchen, riss die Klinge hoch._

_Zu spät. Messerscharfe Krallen rissen sich durch das Gesicht. Blut und Schmerz. Nichts was man verdrängten sollte und doch tat sie es. Stumm blieb sie vor Zorn brodelnd stehen. Sie wartete, ruhig, geduldig. Die Katze startete einen weiteren Angriff, aber diesmal war die Kleine vorbereitet. Sie sprang zur Seite, wirbelte das Messer in der Hand. Die Klinge fuhr nach Oben, durchtrennte Haut, Muskeln, Adern. Blut spritzte. Die Katze war tot bevor sie zu Boden ging._

„_Nie wieder wirst du Mutter auf die Nerven gehen." das Mädchen trat dem toten Tier in die Seite und wischte sich etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht, fühlte die tiefen Rissen, spürte den Schmerz._

„_Karika? Wir suchen... bei allem was gut ist... was hast du... wie hast du..." ihre Ziehmutter war plötzlich an ihrer Seite._

„_Du hast gesagt sie bedroht dich Mam. Du hast gesagt du hast Angst vor ihr. Ich habe es gehört, als du mit Dad geredet hast gestern Nacht. Du musst jetzt keine Angst mehr haben." lächelte das Mädchen stolz._

_Blut lief ihr über das Gesicht, tropfte auf das Hemd das sie trug._

„_Aber meine Kleine..." die Twi'lek zog ein Tuch aus der Tasche, presste es auf die tiefe Wunden._

„_Ihr habt mich beschützt Mam, ich beschütze euch." lachte sie._

_Die Nacht war bereits herein gebrochen. Ihre Tochter schlief. Die Wunden würden heilen, wenn sie auch Narben hinterlassen würden. Karika hatte nicht geweint, keine Träne. Ihre Mutter konnte sich nicht erinnern das sie jemals geweint hatte. Sie hatte hier auf Hutta schon mehrfach menschliche Kinder erlebt, aber keines war wie sie. Hildred machte sich Sorgen. Wer auch immer die Familie, die wahre Familie von Karika war, sie war anders. Als der Sith sie ihnen gebracht hatte, da hatten sie geschworen, das sie niemals Nachforschungen anstellen würden. Bis zum heutigen Tage hatten sie sich daran gehalten._

„_Eine solche Begrüßung hatte ich nicht erwartet." ihr Mann betrat die Hütte._

„_Sie hat heute eine Raubkatze erlegt. Eine Raubkatze! Mit einer Vibroklinge! Die Katze hat ihr das Gesicht zerfetzt, aber sie stand einfach nur stolz und erhobenen Hauptes vor mir. Was ist sie? Wer hat dieses Kind geboren Anaan?" sie sah ihn fragend an._

„_Sie ist unsere Tochter Hildred. Wir haben sie aufgezogen. Ich bin Kopfgeldjäger, hab sie schon oft mit genommen, mit ihr gejagt. Sie war unter Mandalorianern. Sie faszinieren sie, sie hat viel mit ihnen geredet, trainiert. Vielleicht hat sie es von ihnen." versuchte er seine Frau zu beruhigen._

„_Sie wird gehen. Ich weiss es. Sie ist 14. Sie wird keine normale Frau." seufzte sie. _

„_Wir haben sie so gut vorbereitet wie wir konnten. Mehr konnten wir nicht tun." lächelte er._

Sie legte die Hand an die Tür, strich schon fast zärtlich darüber. Hier war sie ausgewachsen. Die Twi'leks waren immer gut zu ihr gewesen, hatten sich um sie gekümmert als wenn es ihre richtigen Eltern gewesen wären. Wie lange war sie fort gewesen? Sie war gegangen als sie 17 gewesen war. Die Welt da draußen war riesig. Sie war mit Mandalorianern, Twi'leks, Zabraks, imperialen Einheiten und vielen anderen gereist, hatte gelernt, gearbeitet. Ihr Ziehvater hatte ihr alles beigebracht was sie brauchte. Aber noch viel mehr hatte sie von denen gelernt, mit denen sie gereist war. Und dennoch... sie fühlte das etwas in ihrem Leben fehlte. Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. Sie zog ihren Waffengürtel mit den zwei Blastern zurecht, klopfte zögernd.

„Du bist wieder da. Mein kleines Mädchen." Hildred umarmte sie stürmisch.

Karika wand sich lachend aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Mam! Du erdrückst mich!" lachte sie.

„Die kleine Karika kehrt nach 5 Jahren zurück. Wer hätte das gedacht." Anaan war nicht mehr der selbe Mann den sie verlassen hatte.

„Dad? Was ist passiert?" sie sah ihren Ziehvater an.

Tiefe Narben zierten seine Arme, sein Gesicht.

„Meine letzte Jagd ist passiert Kleines. Nicht aufgepasst. Seitdem ist es vorbei. Und was treibt dich nach Hause?" fragte er direkt.

„Die große Jagd." war ihre Antwort.

Sofort machte sich Stille in der kleinen Hütte breit, bis ihr Ziehvater schallend auflachte.

„Auf den Tag meine Kleine, auf den warte ich seit 23 Jahren." etwas wie Stolz leuchtete in den Augen des Twi'leks auf.


	2. Kapitel 1 – Ein neuer Verbündeter

**Kapitel 1 – Ein neuer Verbündeter**

Karika atmete tief durch. Dromund Kaas. Wie lange war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen? Jahre. Das letzte Mal war sie hier gewesen als einige Mandalorianer hier ein würdiges Ziel gesucht hatten. Sie hatten sie mit genommen. Eine junge Frau, die lernen wollte, von ihnen. Von den Kriegern in der Galaxis, auf die herunter geschaut wurde. Krieger, die eine heftige Niederlage im Krieg erlitten hatten. Auf welche Art auch immer, sie hatte die Männer beeindruckt, so sehr, das sie sich ihrer annahmen. Allerdings, auch mit mehr Mut als für so manchen Ego gut gewesen wäre. Sie hatten sich mit Einwohnern, Sith, aus Kaas City angelegt und wurden von ihnen getötet. Sie hatte es überlebt. Die Sith hatten gesehen das sie sie verteidigt hatte, das alles nicht gewollt hatte. Warum sie der jungen Frau Gnade zuteil hatten werden lassen, das war ihr bis heute ein Rätsel. In der mandalorianischen Enklave im Herzen der Stadt hielt man ihr eine Standpredigt, das sie sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen hatte. Danach hatte sie Dromund Kaas verlassen und war nie zurück gekommen auf ihren Reisen. Und nun... sie hatte ihren Sponsor sicher, aber der Preis... Sie war so wütend.

Braden... der Mann der sie unterstützen wollte. Er war tot. Ermordet von Schergen von Tarro Blood. Braden, sein Partner und Mako, die junge Frau die jetzt bei ihr war, Rache für den Tod ihres Mentors wollte. Sie verstand die junge Frau voll und ganz. Wenn jemand ihrem Ziehvater das angetan hätte... sie hätte denjenigen bis an den Rand der Galaxie gejagt. Tarro Blood. Ein Mandalorianer, ohne einen Tropfen Ehre im Leib. Sie würde diesen Namen ganz oben auf ihre Liste setzen, allein Mako zur Liebe.

Es regnete leicht. So war es immer hier auf Dromund Kaas. Hier war die Dunkle Seite so stark, das es niemals wirklich so war, das man den Himmel sehen konnte. Karika strich sich ein paar rote Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus dem Zopf des Iro gelöst hatten.

„Ein Dschungel. Vom Schlammplaneten in den Dschungel. Mal was neues." Mako kam zu ihr.

Karika sah ihr deutlich die Tränen an, die sie heimlich geweint hatte. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Die junge Frau war nach außen hin genau so knallhart wie ihr Mentor, auch wenn ihr Herz eindeutig etwas anderes sagte.

„Eigentlich ist es hier schön. Ist ein netter Planet, wenn man die Sith weg rechnet. Mako, wenn dir danach zu Mute ist, dann weine einfach und versteck es nicht vor mir." lächelte sie.

Ihre Freundin sah sie lächelnd an: „Das weiss ich. Trotzdem danke Kari."

Die Sith... Karika hatte seit Jahren ein Problem mit ihnen. Wenn sie diese Krieger und Inquisitoren sah, dann kochte ihr Blut vor Wut hoch. Sie wusste nicht warum. Ob es an ihrer echten Herkunft lag mochte sie nicht zu sagen. Ihre Zieheltern hatten ihr nie etwas gesagt woher sie gekommen war, oder gar wer ihre echten Eltern waren. Oder daran das sie viel mit den Mandalorianern zu tun gehabt hatte, die ihre Abneigung offen zeigten.

„Wir müssen zur Zitadelle, mandalorianische Enklave." Mako zog ein Datapad aus der Tasche.

Karika zuckte zusammen. Die Enklave. Sie hatte sich immer heimlich gewünscht sie noch einmal besuchen zu können. Es hatte sie mehr als beeindruckt, das was sie dort bei ihrem ersten Besuch dort gesehen hatte. Aber nachdem was vor Jahren vorgefallen war...

„Hat die kleine Kari Angst vor den Mandos?" neckte Mako sie grinsend.

In selben Moment kam ein Mandalorianer in voller Rüstung zu ihnen. Mako wich erschreckt zurück. Karika musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht über beide Ohren zu strahlen. Sie kannte den Mann. Er nahm den Helm ab, grinste sie an. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz. Ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Die kleine Karika. Wer hätte das gedacht." lachte er.

„Commander Vorten Fett. Das ist ewig her. Lass dich umarmen alter Mann." lachte sie, fiel dem Mann um den Hals.

Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Sie kannte Vorten schon lange. Er war ein Freund ihres Vaters. Schon als kleines Mächen hatte sie mit ihm herum getobt. Das letzte Mal als sie auf Alderaan gewesen waren. Ein grimmiger Kerl wenn man nicht wusste wie man mit ihm umzugehen hatte.

„Was treibt dich nach Dromund Kaas Kar?" er ließ von ihr.

„Die große Jagd." sie lächelte verlegen.

„Na das hab ich von dir erwartet das du eines Tages da mit machst. Pass auf dich auf Karika. Ich habe keine Lust mal irgendwann deinem Vater erzählen zu müssen, das dich ein Konkurrent erledigt hat." er setzte den Helm wieder auf.

Er sorgte sich, das hatte sie deutlich bemerkt.

„Wo treibt es dich hin?" fragte sie, lenkte von der Situation ab.

„Taris, Arbeit. Wie immer. Kennst mich Kar. Wenn ich mal länger als 2 Wochen auf ein und dem selben Felsen bin..." seufzte er gespielt.

Karika kannte das Spielchen. Sie gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps an die gepanzerte Schulter.

„Ich weiss Schätzchen. Dann können wir dich irgendwann erschießen." lachte sie.

„Ret' Cyar'ika." lachte er und ging dann.

„Ret' Cyare." murmelte Karika in Gedanken, sah ihm nach.

„Du sprichst Mandoa?" unterbrach Mako ihre Gedanken.

„Jap. Hat man irgendwann raus wenn man mehr Zeit als gesund ist mit Mandos verbringt. Lass uns gehen bevor wir hier Staub ansetzen." lachte sie.

Kaas City. Eine riesengroße Stadt. Was die Dekadenz anging konnte sie nach ihrer Meinung locker mit Alderaan mit halten. Hier hatten die Sith das sagen, auch wenn einige imperiale Einrichtungen hier ihre Hauptsitze hatten. Diese wurden hier geduldet, aber mehr auch nicht. Wenn den Sith mal wieder etwas nicht passte, und das tat es oft, dann eskalierte kurz diese friedliche Übereinkunft, legte sich aber nach wenigen Tagen.

„Sollen die doch ihre ach so hohen Ideale mal lieber auf Korriban verfrachten." hatte ihr Ziehvater oft hinter vorgehaltener Hand geschimpft.

Hochhäuser, kunstvoll angelegte Stadtteile. Karika hasste diese Übertreibungen. Viele ihrer Freunde hatte es her gezogen, aber viele kamen mit weniger zurück als mit was sie gegangen waren. Einige junge Twi'lekfrauen arbeiteten jetzt als Tänzerinnen in Cantinas. Ein Job, der Karika niemals in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Seine eigene Seele unter den Tisch kehren... Sie hatte von Vergewaltigungen, von Prostitution gehört. Ein Alptraum in ihren Ansichten.

„Wir sind glaube ich ein wenig früh dran. Willst du gleich zur Zitadelle oder..." Mako schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Den Letzten beißen die Kathhunde. Das hat mir mal ein Nikto erzählt bevor es ihn das Hirn gekostet hat weil ich zuerst abgedrückt habe. Hast du noch was vor?" Karika sah sie an.

Du junge Frau hatte etwas vor, rückte nur nicht mit der Sprache raus.

„Ich wollte … Nachforschungen anstellen. Gibst du mir ein, zwei Stunden?" fragte sie zögernd.

„Na los, hau ab. Ich find schon ne Möglichkeit mich zu beschäftigen." lachte sie.

Die Cantina war ruhiger als die meisten, die sie in letzter Zeit besucht hatte. Kein Wunder, da ein paar Sith in einer der dunklen Ecken saßen. Da herrschte dann eh immer eine Totenstille. Sie hatte sich in eine der gegenüberliegenden Ecken zurück gezogen. Das wenigste worauf sie Lust hatte war, war ein Streit mit den Machtnutzern. Das ging selten gut aus. Das allerdings plötzlich ein hochgewachsener, junger reinblütiger Sith zu ihr kam, in schwerer Kriegerrüstung und sich zu ihr setzte, wunderte sie dann doch. Schlank, sie schätzte minimal älter als sie selbst. Rote Haut, orangefarbene Augen. Schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, streng zurück gekämmt. Die Gesichtstentakeln nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie bei manch Anderen seiner Rasse. Er wirkte angespannt, in Sorge wollte sie fast meinen.

„Falls ihr jemanden für einen Auftrag sucht mein Lord, seid ihr bei mir falsch. Ich nehme gerade keine Aufträge an." sie ließ sich gar nicht erst mit solchen Dingen belästigen.

Egal was er zahlen würde, an die Kopfgelder der großen Jagd würde es nicht im Ansatz kommen. Statt sie nach der Ablehnung allein zu lassen, blieb er ruhig sitzen, sah sie direkt an.

„Deshalb bin ich nicht hier." war seine einzige, kühle Reaktion.

Was hatte der Mann vor? Sie wollte keinen Ärger, hatte auch niemanden provoziert. Nicht seit sie wieder hier auf Dromund Kaas war. Sie wusste wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte, besonders gegenüber Sithlords. Wollte er sie provozieren einen Fehler zu machen oer erlaubte er sich einfach nur einen unangebrachten Scherz mit ihr. Ihre Hand legte sich auf einen der Blaster an ihrem Oberschenkel.

„Was wollt ihr dann von mir?" sie lehnte sich leicht vor.

Ihre Stimme fest, kein Zittern. Das konnte sich so etwas jetzt nicht erlauben. Sie musste Stärke beweisen. Da saß ein Sithkrieger vor ihr, ein Marauder wenn sie auf die zwei Lichtschwerter achtete, die er offen am Gürtel trug.

„Schaut mir unauffällig über die Schulter. Die drei Sith die euch gegenüber sitzen. Die wollen Streit mit euch, sind auf... Vergnügen aus. Ich nicht. Soviel Ehre, das ich nicht auf eine einzelne Frau losgehe, habe ich dann auch noch." er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Beinahe hätte sie los gelacht. Er wollte sie beschützen? Was war denn in den Sith gefahren? War doch sonst nicht deren Art.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst. Ich kann sehr gut..." begann sie.

„Die werden euch fertig machen, ihren Spaß mit euch haben und euch dann töten. Das sind 2 hochrangige Krieger und ein erfahrener Sithattentäter. Man wird sie nicht einmal im Ansatz beschuldigen wenn man euren Leiche findet Jägerin. Legt euren Stolz ab und verbringt einfach ein paar Stunden mit mir. Dann sollten sie aufgeben. Die werden euch nicht angreifen solange ich an eurer Seite bin. Ich denke das sollte die einfachste Lösung sein. Reden, nicht mehr." er blieb hartnäckig.

Sie gab nach. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was mit ihm los war, aber dann ließ sie ihm eben seinen Willen. Einem Sith so etwas ausreden, das grenzte schon an Selbstmord.

„Wenn ihr so sehr darauf besteht mein Lord. Wegen meiner. Erfahre ich wenigstens euren Namen?" lächelte sie.

Sie konnte sehen das so etwas wie Anspannung vom ihm wich. Seine Sorge war echt gewesen, so sehr sie das auch überraschte.

„Lanothir und eurer?" er lehnte sich zurück.

„Karika mein Lord." sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Also hab ich doch die richtige Kopfgeldjägerin angesprochen. Lassen wir die Höflichkeiten weg, ausnahmsweise." ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

Unwillkürlich musste Karika lachen. Die Situation hatte etwas Absurdes. Eigentlich hatte sie nur Misstrauen für Sith übrig, aber er... er weckte sofort Vertrauen in ihr.

„Du bist wirklich merkwürdig." lachte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Dann spürte sie es. Er drang in ihre Gedanken. Sie konnte das schon so viele Jahre, das sie es einfach tat ohne nachzudenken. Psychische Barrieren waren sonst etwas das nur Machtanwender konnten. Einen Moment schien er zu zögern, überrascht über das Ausmaß was sie tat.

„Das sagen mir viele nach. Nicht jeder Sith ist so wie du denkst. Es gibt welche unter uns, die sind anders. Du musst es nicht verstecken. Ich kann dein Misstrauen spüren." er tat so als wenn er es nicht bemerkt hätte.

„Ich habe nur solche kennen gelernt bisher, deren Weg Verrat, Tod und Blut pflasterte. Dann zeig mir das es auch anders geht." sie forderte ihn heraus.

Er lachte.

„Wirklich? Du bist hier weil du an der großen Jagd teilnehmen willst, nicht wahr? Auch bei uns machen solche, ich will dich nicht beleidigen aber, banalen Dinge die Runde. Ich würde dich begleiten, wenn... du mich bittest." in seinen Augen konnte sie etwas sehen als er die Worte aussprach, als wenn er auf diese Chance gewartet hatte.

Irgendetwas tief in ihr warnte sie vor dieser Entscheidung. Das würde noch Probleme geben, da war sie sich sicher. Wenn sie unter ihresgleichen waren, wenn sie auf Mandalorianer trafen, auch wenn sie Verbündete des Imperiums waren, ihre Ablehnung gegenüber Sith war bekannt. Sie würde die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf ihn haben müssen.

„Lanothir, … das wird nicht leicht für dich. Ich kenne dich zum einen nicht gut genug als das ich dir voll vertraue und zum anderen,... du wirst unter Kopfgeldjägern und Mandalorianern sein. Deinesgleichen sind da nicht gern gesehen. Willst du dich wirklich auf diese Pfade wagen?" sie machte sich doch schon Sorgen das er sich damit völlig überschätzte.

Er lehnte sich vor, sah sie intensiv an. Seine Hand berührte flüchtig die ihre, aber er wendete keine Gedankenspielchen an, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

„Du weisst nicht was hier in Kaas City los war unter den Sith als dein Name fiel im Gleichklang mit der großen Jagd. Ich will wissen was an dir so besonderes ist das so etwas passiert. Ich habe schon viel erlebt, aber das ein solcher Aufruhr wegen eines Kopfgeldjägers anfäng, das ist selbst mir neu. Aber... scheinbar weisst du es selbst nicht sonst würdest du mir mein Vorhaben energischer ausreden." ein besorgter Schatten fiel über seine Miene.

Geredet unter den Sith wegen ihres Namens? Sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach. Und genau das machte ihr jetzt wirklich Sorgen.

„Nein, ich weiss wirklich nicht wovon du sprichst. Aber dann hätte ich dich wirklich gerne an meiner Seite. Jemand der sich besser mit den Gepflogenheiten der Sith auskennt als ich." sie nahm sein Angebot an.

Er nickte: „Gut. So soll es dann sein. Aber jetzt... erkläre mir erstmal was es mit der großen Jagd genau auf sich hat. Das ist wieder nicht mein Fachgebiet."

Karika hatte zwar gemerkt das die vermeintlichen Angreifer nach einer Stunde mit einem mehr als mürrischen Blick auf sie die Cantina verließen, aber sie blieb mit Lanothir noch eine Weile. Irgendwann hatten sie zusammen die Cantina verlassen. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Sie sah sich das Denkmal nachdenklich an, lehnte sich auf die Brücke.

„Was fasziniert euch so daran?" sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt sich den Gepflogenheiten anzupassen wenn sie unter anderen waren.

„Ich weiss es nicht mein Lord. Protzig? Übermäßig Arrogant? Irgendetwas in der Art?" lachte sie amüsiert.

„Mutig eure Gedanken so... frech von euch zu geben. Andere hätten euch ihren Unmut spüren lassen." er lehnte sich neben sie.

„Das hätten sie, aber nicht so ihr. Danke,... für eure Hilfe vorhin." ihr fiel auf das sie bisher ihm nicht dafür gedankt hatte.

„Nicht der Rede wert Karika. Wartet ihr auf jemanden?" er sah sie an.

Etwas in seinem Blick ließ sie schmunzeln.

„Mein Partnerin Mako. Die wollte schon vor einer Stunde wieder hier... Mako! Verdammt! Geht dein Crono nicht?" seufzte sie als die junge Jägerin zu ihr kam.

Sie schien Lanothir bisher nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Entschuldige, hat länger gedauert als ich erwartet hatte." seufzte sie.

„Sich entschuldigen ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche." Lanothir mischte sich kurz ein, den Blick noch immer auf das Denkmal gerichtet.

„Was mischte der sich jetzt ein?" Mako mischte sich einfach ein.

Karika seufzte in sich hinein. Sie konnten von Glück reden das Lanothir jetzt zu ihnen gehörte. Jeder andere Sithlord hätte sie jetzt für diese bodenlose Frechheit seinen Zorn spüren lassen. Doch er lachte nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Ihr solltet eurer Freundin mal beibringen wie man in Kaas City mit uns spricht wenn sie nicht an den Falschen geraten will." meint er ruhig.

„Mako! Hat dir Braden nie... zum einen ist das ein Sithlord. Also bitte ein anderer Ton. Ich will keinen Ärger. Und zum anderen... Mako, das ist Lanothir. Er wird uns begleiten auf seinen Wunsch hin." sie nahm ihre Freundin ein Stück zur Seite.

Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie das hätte Enden können. Mako sah den Sith abschätzend an als er zu ihnen kam. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, blieb erstaunlich ruhig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, nickte Mako respektvoll zu.

„Ein Sith? Entschuldige Großer, ist nicht persönlich gemeint, aber... tickst du noch ganz sauber Karika so einen mitzuschleppen? In die mandalorianische Enklave? Na die werden sich bedanken." Mako rieb sich die Stirn.

Lanothir lachte kopfschüttelnd, ließ es einfach schweigend über sich ergehen. Hochrot sah sich Karika um. Sie waren zum Glück allein.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ruhig jetzt Mako." zischte sie reichlich gereizt.

„Wenn das meine... Begleiterin wäre, hätte ich schon lange ein Machtwort gesprochen. Mako, hört zu. Erst einmal mäßigt euren Ton. Ich lache darüber, andere Sithlords nicht. Die würden euch eiskalt niederstrecken. Im Gegensatz zu euch weiß ich mich zu benehmen. Ich werde euch keinen Ärger machen." bevor die Situation in einem Streit endete mischte er sich ein.

Mako machte den Mund auf, wollte etwas sagen, ließ es aber dann doch. Grimmig sah sie ihnen einen Moment an. Karika schüttelte nur den Kopf. Na mit den Beiden konnte da ja noch lustig werden.

„Haben die beiden Kampf - Kath Hunde es dann mal? Ja? Danke.",

seufzte sie,

„Also, sind wir schon zu spät?"

Mako riss sich los von ihren düsteren Gedanken die dem Sith galten, sah aufs Datapad.

„Nein. Ich habe eine Nachricht von Crysta bekommen. Es verschiebt sich auf Morgen früh. Ein Teilnehmer scheint sich mit seinem Sponsor angelegt zu haben." sie sah auf, wartete scheinbar auf Karikas Reaktion.

Die Jägerin dachte nach.

„Dann lass uns zurück auf unser Schiff. Ich werde nicht hier bleiben und darauf warten das du den nächsten Ärger mit einem Sithlord riskierst Mako. Wollt ihr mitkommen oder..." etwas unsicher sah sie zu Lanothir.

Sie konnte ihn nicht einschätzen. Es war schwer in seiner Miene zu lesen was in ihm vorging.

„Ich komme mit euch." war seine Antwort.

Es war spät geworden. Karika saß auf der Brücke der Mantis, die sie ihr Zuhause nannte. Sie hatte die Beine auf die Konsolen vor sich gelegt, in ein Datapad vertieft. Mako hatte sich zurück gezogen, wollte ihre Ruhe. Noch immer haderte sie mit der Anwesenheit des Sithlords.

„Stör ich dich?" Lanothir setzte sich auf den Copilotenplatz.

Er hatte wie sie die schwere Rüstung ablegt. Sie sah ihn an. Schmunzelnd sah sie das er auch so nur schwarz trug. In dem engen ärmellosen Shirt und der Lederhose sah er jetzt fast dünn aus. Allerdings fielen ihr auch die tiefen Narben auf seinen Armen und am Hals auf.

„Nein. Du störst nicht." lächelte sie.

„Deine Freundin ist ein ganz schöner Hitzkopf. Das hätte auch Ärger geben können. An den Falschen geraten und sie wäre tot gewesen." er lehnte er sich zurück, die Arme erneut vor der Brust verschränkt.

Seufzend legte Karika das Datapad weg.

„Lanothir, das weiß ich auch. Aber an ihrer Stelle hätte ich ähnlich reagiert. Ich wüsste von keinem Jäger der einen Sith mit auf die große Jagd genommen hätte. Warum wolltest du das? Es hätte dir egal sein sollen. Euch Sith interessiert die große Jagd eigentlich nicht." sie sah zu ihm.

Das hatte sie ihn schon eine Weile interessiert.

„Mich interessiert die große Jagd auch nicht. Was mich interessiert, bist du. Was macht dich so interessant das unter den Lords der Name Webster solche Sorgen macht. Ich habe von einer Sith gehört die diesen Namen trägt. Loraija Webster. Und die macht Lord Baras das Leben schwer." meinte er ruhig.

Karika zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Eine Sith, die den selben Namen wie sie trug? Sollte das Zufall sein? Oder hatte sie nach all den Jahren endlich eine Spur gefunden? Aber... eine Sith? Stammte sie aus einer Sithfamilie? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Karika?" riss er sie aus den Gedanken.

„Ich... bin auf Hutta aufgewachsen, bei einer Ziehfamilie. Twi'leks. Haben sich liebevoll um mich gekümmert. Ich weiss nicht woher ich stamme. Ich habe versucht etwas heraus zu finden. Vergebens. Weder meine Mutter noch mein Vater haben jemals etwas darüber preisgegeben." vertraute sie ihm an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Einen Moment schwieg er. Sie konnte kurz Schmerz in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Irgendetwas hatte sie in ihm geweckt.

„Wir teilen ein ähnliches Schicksal." mit einem Mal wirkte er seltsam verloren.

Stille zwischen ihnen. Karika stand auf, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Leg dich hin, ruh dich aus. Wenn du reden willst, was auch immer dir so schwer auf der Seele lastet. Komm zu mir Lanothir." lächelte sie aufmunternd.

Leise ging sie zu ihrem Quartier, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Dieser Mann würde sie noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sie konnte ihn nicht einschätzen. In einem Moment wirkte er wie der harte Sithkrieger, im nächsten eher wie ein überheblicher Reinblüter, und wieder einen Moment später wie ein gebrochener Mann. Er hatte etwas erlebt, etwas das ihn das alles mitmachen ließ. Es war einfach nicht die Art der Sith sich mit Kopfgeldjägern einzulassen, so sehr er auch versuchte ihr das einzureden.. Er suchte etwas. Sie konnte nur nicht sagen was. Aber sie schien die Antwort zu sein die er so verzweifelt suchte.

Lanothir blieb allein auf der Brücke zurück. Es behagte ihm gar nicht was er hier tat. Sie war ehrlich zu ihm, das spürte er deutlich. Und er... er benutzte sie. Sonst hatte er kein schlechtes Gewissen wenn er jemanden benutzte wenn er etwas erreichen wollte. Aber sie... sie war die erste bei der er ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen hatte. Aber sie war sein Zugang, die einzige Chance die er hatte. Er ging sich seufzend durchs Haar. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Er hätte einen anderen Weg nehmen sollen oder es einfach sein lassen sollen oder... Zorn wallte in ihm auf. Er stand auf, lief durchs Schiff. Wie betäubt stand er vor der Treppe, die in den unteren Schiffsbereich führte. Mit Kraft ließ er seine Faust gegen die Schiffswand krachen, schrie vor Wut und Verzweiflung auf. Er hieß den Schmerz willkommen der durch seinen Arm schoss. Zu spät bemerkte er wie sehr er sich hatte gehen lassen. Karika stand verschlafen in ihrer Quartiertür, sah ihn verschreckt an.

„Bist du verrückt? Du weckst Mako! Komm her." sie ging wieder in ihr Quartier.

Er zögerte, ging dann doch zu ihr. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett.

„Was ist in dich gefahren?" fuhr sie ihn an.

Das wäre der Moment gewesen, in dem er ihr die Wahrheit hätte sagen können, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Seufzend stand sie auf, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, sah ihn an.

„Es war nicht meine Idee das du hier bist. Du kannst jederzeit gehen. Ich halte dich nicht.",

ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter,

„Etwas liegt der auf der Seele, etwas das dich langsam zerstört. Lass es nicht zu. Wenn ich dir helfen kann, dann sprich mit mir. Wir finden einen Weg. Vielleicht nicht heute Nacht, aber irgendwann. Aber bis dahin. Leg dich hin und versuch zu schlafen. Ich geh zu Mako in das Mannschaftsquartier und schlafe da. Bleib du hier. Ich überlasse dir mein Quartier. Versuch einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Bitte Lanothir. So kann ich dich nicht gebrauchen."

Ihr Lächeln tat ihm in der Seele weh. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste er anfangen Skrupel zu bekommen. Sie wollte gehen, als er sie hart am Arm packte und zurück zog. Sein Entschluss stand. Er würde sie nicht länger belügen.

„Ich suche jemanden. Jemanden, der mir alles genommen hat. Meine Familie, meinen Stand, meine Ehre. Und jedes Mal wenn die große Jagd stattgefunden hat, jedes Mal aufs Neue taucht dieser Jemand aus der Versenkung auf. Du bist meine einzige Chance ihn in die Finger zu bekommen. Ich traue dir den Sieg zu, warum auch immer. Wenn du jetzt sauer bist, versteh ich das. Aber nimm mir nicht diese eine Chance die mir bleibt." er redete einfach in der Hoffnung das sie ihn verstand.

Stumm sah sie ihn an, mehr Verständnis im Blick als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort. Du bekommst deine Chance.",

sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff,

„Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit."

Erneut verließ sie das Quartier und dieses Mal ließ er sie gehen. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Und jetzt leg dich hin und schlaf. Sonst zieh ich dir gleich meinen Blaster über den Schädel das du ausgeschaltet bist." hörte sie auf der Treppe rufen.

Er lachte leise. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise hatte er die Frau gern.


	3. Kapitel 2 - Geheimnisse

**Kapitel 2 - Geheimnisse **

Die mandalorianische Enklave. Etwas wie Ehrfurcht erfasste Karika. Lange hatte sie darauf gewartet hier her zurück kommen zu dürfen. Sie hörte ein Gähnen neben sich. Seufzend drehte sie sich zu Mako um.

„Du kannst einem auch jeden Moment kaputt machen, oder?" gespielt beleidigt stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.

Lanothir lachte. Sofort trafen ihn die Blicke der anwesenden mandalorianischen Wachen.

„Was denn? Noch nie einen Sith lachen gesehen?" seufzte er genervt.

Mako und Karika verbissen sich das Lachen so lange es ging.

„Wollt ihr darauf eine ehrliche Antwort mein Sithlord?" entfuhr einer der Wachen.

Hier konnten sie es sich erlauben. Es war ihr Grund und Boden. Hier galten die Gesetze der Mandalorianer. Karika prustete fast vor Lachen los als sie Lanothirs Miene sah.

„Was denn mein Sithlord? Er ist nur Ehrlich. Euch sieht man selten mit einen anderen Miene als wenn ihr euer Gegenüber gleich erledigt." stichelte Mako nach.

„Irgendwann Mako. Irgendwann wenn ihr es nicht erwartet..." grinste er sie finster an.

Mako ließ sich darauf ein: „Genau diese Miene meinte ich."

Karika sah sich das Ganze schweigend an, wartete einfach.

„So meine Lieben. Wenn ihr euch dann mal wieder genug zerfleischt habt... Können wir?" kopfschüttelnd spielte sie beleidigt.

„Wie du willst Kari. Aber eins sag ich dir. Beim nächsten Mal... hat der werte Herr eine sitzen. Egal ob Sith oder was auch immer." knurrte sie und ging schon vor.

Karika seufzte kopfschüttelnd. Wenn das so weiter ging...

„Lasst sie. Ich kenn das schon nicht mehr anders." Lanothirs Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter, hielt sie einen Moment zurück.

„Lasst euch nicht alles gefallen. Also, dann wollen wir mal. Bleibt in meiner Nähe. Ich will nicht unbedingt gleich eine Klinge zwischen euren Rippen riskieren." lächelte sie aufmunternd.

Gleichzeitig blieb aber bei ihr die Sorge um die Reaktionen, die sie erwartete.

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen." meinte er nur kühl, aber sie merkte das er in ihrer Nähe blieb als sie die Enklave betraten.

Crysta, eine Mandalorianerin, die Karikas Koordinatorin war, sah sie etwas verwirrt an. Die Frau war etwas älter als sie selbst. Rotes kurzes Haar, den Iro hochgestylt, braune Augen und etwas kleiner als sie.

„Ich finde es ja mehr als gut das eine Frau hier den Kerlen Feuer macht, aber... eure Begleitung ist doch sehr ungewöhnlich. Mako. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es Braden?" das sie damit gleich ins Fettnäpfchen trat, das bemerkte sie spätestens als Mako wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Braden... ist tot. Ermordet worden. Von Leuten von Tarro Blood. Sagt dir das was?" wieder stieg der Zorn auf den ehrlosen Mistkerl in Karika hoch.

Wenn sie ihn zu fassen bekam,... aber ihre Teilnahme ging jetzt vor.

Crysta überlegte kurz bevor sie antwortete.

„Tarro Blood. Ist vor einigen Jahren schwer verletzt als Verlierer der großen Jagd hervor gegangen. Hat lange gebraucht um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Kommt aus einer ziemlich einflussreichen Familie auf Alderaan. Kein gebürtiger Mando. Wundert mich immer noch das der Idiot es geschafft hat in einen der Clans aufgenommen zu werden. Aber nochmal zu deinem Begleiter. Das wird für Verwirrung sorgen. Sith mischen sonst nicht mit uns mit." Crysta schien auch alles andere als begeistert.

Karika ließ sich aber in diesem Vorhaben nicht beirren. Nicht jetzt, nicht nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte was seine Absichten waren. Was immer vorgefallen war, was auch immer man ihm angetan hatte, jetzt würde sie ihn nicht fallen lassen.

„Lanothir ist ein Freund. Er bleibt. Mir ist egal was andere denken." verteidigte sie ihn.

„Es ist eure Entscheidung wem ihr vertraut. Erwartet aber nicht das ihr hier behandelt werdet wie einer von uns... Sith." Crysta sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet." war seine kühle Antwort.

„Na dann. Der Jagdmeister erwartet euch." Crysta widmete sich wieder ihren Angelegenheiten.

Karika und Mako verließen allein Kaas City. Eine Jagd. Mitten in diesem... Dschungel. Mako hatte bei dieser Nachricht die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen. Karika brachte es zum schmunzeln. In solchem Gelände fing der Spaß doch erst richtig an. Sie sah das als Herausforderung. Lanothir wollte noch etwas erledigen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was, aber sie ließ den Sith. Entspannt setzte sie sich auf einen der Felsen vor Kaas City. Sie hatte ihm versprochen das sie auf ihn warteten.

„Was hast du für ein Problem mit unserem neuen Freund?" gedankenverloren justierte Karika ihren Blaster.

„Was?" Mako sah auf.

Sie schien ihr nicht zugehört zu haben.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Was hast du für ein Problem mit Lanothir?" sie steckte ihre Waffe wieder ein.

„Ich mag keine Sith. Kein Verlass, immer starrsinnig, arrogant, eingebildet, stellen sich über andere. Dazu kommt noch das er ein Reinblüter ist. Die halten sich eh für das Übervolk schlichthin. Für die sind wir einfach genetischer Abfall." seufzte sie.

Karika lachte leise, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab Vertrauen zu ihm. Er hätte schon so viele Chancen gehabt uns etwas anzutun, hat es aber nicht. Er schluckt seinen Stolz runter, nimmt die Dinge einfach hin, bei denen andere Sithlords ausgerastet wären. Etwas sagt mir das er uns braucht Mako, genauso wie wir ihn." sie behielt sein Geheimnis für sich.

Das hätte sie auch für Mako getan. Sie wollte ihm wenigstens das bisschen Würde noch lassen das er hatte.

„Du hast ihn einfach angeschleppt, was soll ich da sagen?" meinte ihre Freundin nur.

„Angeschleppt?",

sie lachte,

„Er hat mir seine Hilfe angeboten. Nachdem er mir den Arsch gerettet hat. Ein paar Sith wollten auf mich los. Er hat es gewusst, mich gewarnt und vor ihnen geschützt. Er hätte sich genauso raushalten können, hat es aber nicht. Gib ihm eine Chance sich zu beweisen Mako. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl sagt mir mein Gefühl."

„Na dann passt Abgeschleppt wohl besser." Mako kicherte.

Karika musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht los zu prusten vor Lachen.

„Abgeschleppt? Sehe ich so aus als wenn ich einen Reinblüter abschleppe? Nein danke. So lebensmüde bin ich dann auch nicht." sie lachte Tränen.

„Na vielen Dank. Gut zu wissen wie du über mich denkst." Lanothirs Stimme hinter ihr ließ sie zusammen fahren.

Sie hatte ihn nicht im Ansatz gehört. Sie spürte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Peinlich berührt stand sie auf.

„So hab ich das... Nun... ähm..." stotterte sie.

„Schon bessere Ausreden gehört, aber auch schlechtere meine Liebe. Haben die Diven ihren Plausch beendet?" fragte er ruhig.

„Aber immer doch mein Sithlord." seufzte Mako reichlich genervt.

„Mako, lass es. Reiz mich nicht, dann reiz ich dich nicht. Einverstanden? Ich bin nicht auf Streit aus." er verdrehte ebenso genervt die Augen.

„Mako, schau mal nach ob hier irgendetwas zu holen ist." Karika sah über das Gelände.

Sklavenaufstände. So etwas war schwer zu kontrollieren wenn erst einmal einer ausgebrochen war. Sie zog ihre Blaster, lud durch. Ohne Kampf und ohne Tote war das hier nicht zu bewerkstelligen. So gerne sie auch zivile Opfer vermieden hätte.

„Erbärmlich." Lanothir tat es ihr gleich, ließ seinen Blick über die weite der Anlage streifen, seine Lichtschwerter in den Händen.

„Verzweiflung mein Sithlord, treibt Wesen zu unglaublichen Dingen." lächelte sie wissend.

„Wenn ihr es sagt." gab er gleichgültig von sich.

Ihr war seine Gemütsschwankung nicht entgangen. Seit sie den Außenposten betreten hatten ging er dem Sithlord, der hier das sagen hatte, aus dem Weg. Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe damit.

„Der Typ will das wir das Trinkwasser von denen vergiften damit sie langsam verrecken. Wie schaurig." Mako schüttelte sich als sie zurück kam.

„Sie haben es nicht anders verdient." Lanothir schien immer noch mehr als gereizt.

Karika überging sein Kommentar einfach.

„Kein Foltermethoden. Kommt nicht in Frage. Wenn sie durch eine Waffe im Kampf fallen, dann sag ich nichts. Dann sterben sie eben einen ehrenvollen Tod, aber wir werden sie nicht zu Tode quälen. Auf geht's. Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen." seufzte sie.

Der Weg zum nächsten Außenposten war hart. Karika war das töten gewohnt, aber nicht in dem Ausmaße wie es sich hier bot. Der Sith hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, das hatte sie schon angenommen, nur Mako nahm es etwas mit.

„Man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit daran." Lanothir steckte seine Schwerter kurz ein.

„Woran?" Mako sah ihn fragend an.

„An das schnelle töten." meinte er nur ruhig.

„Soll mich das aufmuntern?" sie nahm ihr Datapad, wandte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Lanothir holte schwer Luft. Karika legte ihm kurz die Hand in den Rücken als sie es sah. Ein einfaches, wird schon, ihn aufmuntern nach der Abfuhr. Im Grunde dachte sie sich nichts dabei. Sie spürte wie er unter ihrer Berührung heftig zusammen zuckte. Etwas erschreckt nahm sie ihn etwas zur Seite. So langsam machte er ihr Sorgen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie leise.

„Ich... ich kann es nicht gut haben wenn mich jemand berührt. Überbleibsel der Ausbildung auf Korriban. Mal eine Hand auf der Schulter vertrage ich. Woanders und ich mach mich auf Schmerz oder einen Angriff gefasst. Also entweder lass es oder warn mich vor." es fiel ihm nicht leicht ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus, zog sich zurück.

„Ich habe deine Narben auf den Armen gesehen. Davon?" so leicht ließ sie ihn nicht damit davon gekommen.

„Nein, nicht nur. Nicht jetzt. Wenn wir unter uns sind, dann vielleicht. Lass mir etwas Zeit." wieder huschte dieser Schmerz, den sie letzte Nacht gesehen hatte, durch seinen Blick.

Sie tat es mehr aus Affekt als gewollt. Niemand achtete auf sie Beide, also wagte sie es. Behutsam legte sie ihm die Hand an die Wange, schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Es reichte. Worte waren nicht notwendig. Er nickte.

Der Kampf hatte etwas befreiendes. Der Körper vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin. Man gab sich dem hin was in Jahren ins Blut übergegangen war. Der Körper reagierte instinktiv. Freiheit. Das war es was sie dabei spürte. Ihr Denken schaltete sich ab. Sie war nur noch die Kriegerin die in ihr schlummerte bis sie sie frei ließ. Karika sprang hoch, aktivierte ihr Jetpack, hielt die Höhe und feuerte einige Raketen ab. Sie spürte den Aufschlag, die Explosionen. Ein kurzer Blinzler im Hud ihres Helms. Sie landete tief in den Knien, riss die Blaster wieder hoch, feuerte über Lanothirs Schulter einige Schuss in einen Gegner, der zu Boden ging. Der Sith zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, drehte sich plötzlich in ihre Richtung, packte sie am Arm und riss sie an sich. Der Lichtschwert in seiner Hand beschrieb einen kurzen Bogen und ein letzter Gegner ging zu Boden. Stille. Einen Moment blieben sie so stehen. Sie konnte seinen schnellen Atem hören, der sich erstaunlich schnell beruhigte, spürte seine Hand tief in ihrem Rücken die sie an ihn drückte. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und es schien das er diesen einen Moment brauchte um wieder zu sich zu finden.

„Lanothir?" fragte sie leise.

Keine Reaktion. Erst als er sein Lichtschwert deaktivierte ließ er sie los.

„Ich hab mich einen Moment verloren. Passiert schnell wenn man sich der dunklen Seite zur sehr hingibt." er steckte seine Waffen ein, nahm das Datapad, das sie gefunden hatten, warf es ihr zu.

Karika nahm es, warf einen Blick darauf. Codiert, also Arbeit für Mako. Diese hatte im Außenposten gewartet.

„Wir haben weshalb wir her kamen." grinste Karika.

„Uff... na da werde ich einen Moment brauchen." Mako nahm das Datapad.

Sie hatten sich wieder in Kaas City getroffen. Karika sah auf den Crono. Das Beschaffen dieses Datapads hatte sie tatsächlich den ganzen Tag gekostet. Crysta hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hatte wirklich den Auftrag erwischt, der am Zeitraubendsten war. Die Wege waren weitläufig, teilweise schwer zugänglich.

„Willst du das hier erledigen oder auf der Mantis? Der Tag ist fast um." seufzte sie.

So langsam spürte sie die Kämpfe in ihrem Körper, der nach Ruhe brüllte. Sie lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück auf der sie saß.

„Echt? Gar nicht drauf geachtet. Dann auf der Mantis. Hab ich mehr Ressourcen zur Verfügung. Ich geh schon mal vor. Ich lass euch Zwei mal allein." grinste sie dreist und ging einfach.

Lanothir stöhnte genervt auf. Karika lachte, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Allerdings spürte sie sofort die Feuchtigkeit. Sie zog ihre Hand weg und sah das Blut.

„Hey, euch hat's erwischt." sie sah nach der Verletzung.

„Halb so wild." meinte er nur.

„Halb so wild... Scherzkeks.",

erschreckt erkannte sie das Ausmaß,

„Ein Schnitt tief, fast an deiner Kehle beginnend bis an deinen Schädelansatz im Nacken. Spürst du das gar nicht? Du blutest wie ein abgestochener Kathhund."

Ihre Sorge ließ sie vergessen auf die Gepflogenheiten zu achten. Sie nahm ein Tuch aus dem Gürtel, presste es auf die tiefe Wunde. Er wehrte sich nicht, schob nur ihre Hand weg, presste sie selber darauf.

„Das muss versorgt werden. Keine Widerrede." sie stand auf.

„Aber nicht hier. Ich mach das selber. Lasst uns gehen." er ließ sie stehen und ging.

Karika atmete einen Moment durch, schluckte ihre Wut herunter. Das Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er würde sie noch in den Wahnsinn treiben mit seiner Art.

Sie hatte sich eine Dusche gegönnt und danach in ihr Quartier zurück gezogen. Sie hatte sich an ihr persönliches Computerterminal gesetzt, war Informationen über ihr Ziel durch gegangen. Viel war allerdings nicht raus zu finden. Kein Kämpfer, kein Krimineller. Ein kleiner Aufständischer, der meinte sich in seinem Alter wie ein Teenager aufzuführen. Nichts von Belang. Also hatte sie die Aufzeichnung des letzten Huttenballspiels gestartet, das sie verpasst hatte. Sie legte die Beine auf ihren Schreibtisch. Eigentlich war sie müde, aber zum schlafen gingen ihr zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Mako war beschäftigt und Lanothir... nach dem Vorfall wusste sie nicht so recht wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Er wurde ihr immer rätselhafter. Er war kein Sith wie sie diese kannte. Er hatte keine Skrupel zu töten, das hatte sie gesehen. Manchmal verhielt er sich wie ein typischer Sith, aber dann verfiel er wieder in dieses... sie konnte nicht sagen was. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, konzentrierten sich nicht auf das Spiel.

„Das war ja wohl das offensichtlichste Faul das ich je gesehen habe." Lanothirs Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie war so sehr erschreckt das sie beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. Er stand ruhig an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ohne Rüstung wie schon den Tag zuvor. Die Verletzung war versorgt, was sie doch ein wenig erleichterte.

„Himmel, erschreck mich doch nicht so." sie setzte sich wieder richtig hin.

„Schreckhaft? Keine gute Basis." meinte er gelassen.

Sie lachte verhalten.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein, ja? Alles okay bei dir? Lässt du dich einfach aufschlitzen. Ich dachte schon das wars." sie pausierte die Aufzeichnung.

„Ich bin noch ganz, das zählt. Hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen." er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Hört man vielleicht unter euch Sith nicht oft, aber ich hab mir ernsthaft Sorgen um dich gemacht." sie stand auf als sie spürte wie sie unruhig wurde.

„Hör schon auf. Mir geht's gut." er schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

Karika brauchte Ablenkung. Irgendetwas tief in ihrem Inneren warnte sie davor wie das hier ausgehen könnte. Sie nahm zwei längere Klingen aus ihrem Waffenschrank. Cathar Kriegsklingen. Sie hatte sie mal von einem Freund geschenkt bekommen.

„Gut genug für eine kleine Trainingsrunde?" grinste sie, warf ihm eine der Klingen zu, die er mit Leichtigkeit fing.

„Wenn du gewillt bist zu verlieren." war seine Antwort.

Der Hangar war groß genug für ihr Vorhaben. Ein paar Techniker und Angestellte waren verschwunden als sie begriffen was die Zwei vor hatten, aber auch einige geblieben. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor das ein Sith und eine Kopfgeldjägerin sich ein Duell auf diese Art und Weise lieferten. Eigentlich war Karika eine Schützin, aber sie hatte auch andere Kampftechniken gelernt. Auch eine Klingenwaffe war ihr nicht fremd. Mako hatte sich dazugesetzt als sie den Kampflärm mit bekommen hatte. Schnell bemerkte Karika das Lanothirs Stil sehr aggressiv war, aber auch Lücken aufwies. Kämpfe mit einer Klinge war er nicht so sehr gewohnt wie sie. Hart krachten die Klingen aufeinander. Duell der Stärke, das er haushoch gewann. Sie duckte sich unter seinem Angriff hinweg, ging tief in eine Brücke, sprang mit einem Salti aus seiner Reichweite, die Klinge quer vor ihrem Körper als Abwehr. Er startete sofort und ohne eine Pause einen weiteren Angriff. Seine seitenwechselnden Paraden waren gut, schnell und kraftvoll, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie täuschte eine Drehung an, auf die er einging. Sofort knickte sie die Klinge an ihren Unterarm, rammte ihm ihren unbewaffneten Ellenbogen seitlich an den Schädel, rollte sich über seinen Rücken ab, als er einen Moment benommen einknickte. Sie ging in tiefe Angriffshaltung, auf einer Seite das Bein fast kniend, das andere von sich gestreckt um schneller reagieren zu können, trotzdem ein fester Stand.

„Gibst du etwa auf?" feixte sie.

„Hättest du wohl gerne." grinste er.

Sie konnte das Feuer in seinen Augen sehen. Er hatte bisher mit ihr gespielt. Keine Machtspielchen, darauf hatten sie sich zuvor geeinigt. Wieder ein tiefer Angriff, ein Versuch sie aus dem Takt zu bringen. Ihre Klinge stieß nach unten, wischte seinen Angriff zur Seite. Allerdings hatte sie nicht auf seine freie Hand geachtet, die sie plötzlich packte, mit dem Rücken an seine Brust riss. Kalt spürte sie die Klinge an ihrem Hals.

„Ein Schnitt und du wärst tot Kleine. Erste Runde geht an mich." lachte er leise und ließ sie los.

„Revange?" lachte sie amüsiert.

„Kannst nur aus deinen Fehlern lernen. Also dann, komm schon. Diesmal schone ich dich nicht." ein kurzer Blick auf die Klinge, dann zu ihr.

Ein leicht gedrehter Angriff von der Seite, dieses Mal von ihr. Sie konnte ihn schmunzeln sehen als ihre Klingen aufeinander prallten. Er werte nur ab. Kein Gegenangriff. Reine Defensive. Er ließ sie sich austoben bis sie begriff das er sie müde machen wollte.

„Hey! Lass die Spielereien." lächelte sie amüsiert als er wieder sie locker abwerte.

„Wenn ich auf Angriff geh, tu ich dir weh. Willst du das riskieren?" forderte er sie heraus.

„Komm schon. Hast du Angst vor einer Kopfgeldjägerin?" ein fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen nahm sie seine Herausforderung an.

„Auf deine Verantwortung." er spannte seinen Körper an.

Sie kannte das schon, hatte es beim Sklavenaufstand gesehen. Er würde ab jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Seine Angriffshaltung war eine andere. Sie hielt sich zurück, wartete auf seinen Angriff, der prompt folgte. Die Wucht des Schlages riss sie fast von den Beinen. Sie konnte nur den Schwung nutzen, tief in die Brücke gehen, sich drehen damit sie ihn wieder vor sich hatte. Keine Zeit zu atmen, mehrere Schwertstreiche aus verschiedenen Richtungen. Sie musste sich anstrengen, konnte aber parieren oder ausweichen. Langsam aber stetig erhöhte er das Tempo seiner Angriffe, drängte sie in die Defensive. Dann spürte sie es. Ein Machtstoß in ihre Richtung. Instinktiv riss sie die Arme gekreuzt vor ihren Kopf, griff auf etwas zurück das sie schon ewig konnte. Sie drückte sich gegen den Stoß, konnte ihn abfangen. Als sie die Arme sinken ließ merkte sie etwas. Stille. Lanothir stand verwirrt vor ihr, die Klinge zwar noch in der Hand aber er hatte aufgehört. Sie waren allein. Nur Mako saß mit großen Augen auf einigen Kisten.

„Eine Machtbarriere? Wie hast du das gemacht?" Unglaube in der Stimme.

„Eine was? Das kann ich schon seit Kindesbeinen. Hab mir nie etwas dabei gedacht." seufzte sie.

Er kam zu ihr, legte ihr die Hand unters Kinn, sah sie intensiv an.

„Hab ichs mir gedacht. Latente Machtfähigkeiten. Nicht ausgeprägt, aber soweit das du sie nutzen kannst. Ein Wunder das das niemand bemerkt hat. Nicht so stark das sie dich nach Korriban gebracht hätten, aber stark genug für einen Kampfvorteil." er war überrascht, das konnte sie deutlich hören.

Sie,... Machtfähigkeiten. Das waren ein paar kleine Tricks, die sie gelernt hatte, mehr nicht.

„Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Latent. Ich kann darauf nur zugreifen wenn ich unter Strom stehe." seufzte sie.

Es war nicht das erste Mal das sie das benutzt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Jedi der ihr bei einer Jagd im Weg gestanden hatte. Auch dessen Angriffe hatte sie teilweise einfach abgewehrt. Er hatte ebenso wie Lanothir reagiert. Das hatte ihr die Flucht ermöglicht.

„Wird nicht viel sein, ein paar Abwehrreaktionen. Ich kann dir beibringen das kontrolliert einzusetzen, auch wenn du nicht... wie hast du dich ausgedrückt?... unter Strom stehst. Du bist gerade noch interessanter geworden." er legte die Hand von ihrem Kinn an ihre Wange.

„Interessant... ah ja... so langsam zeigt sich mal eine andere Seite von dir." grinste sie kess.

Sie hätte schwören können das er rot wurde. Damit hatte sie ihn erwischt.

„So hatte ich das nicht gemeint." er ließ von ihr.

„Das sagen sie hinterher immer." lachte sie.

„Verdammt Karika, bring mich doch nicht in so eine Lage." er war mehr als verlegen.

„Darf ich dich berühren ohne das du zusammen zuckst?" sie hatte seine Warnung nicht vergessen.

Ein kurzes Nicken. Sie legte behutsam die Arme um seine Hüfte, spürte kurz das er zitterte, sich aber wieder fing. Ihre Körper berührten sich.

„Mir ist es scheißegal was du bist. Ich hab dich in den letzten 2 Tagen erlebt und eigentlich mag ich dich wirklich gern. Mach es mir einfach nicht so verdammt schwer." lächelte sie.

Er sagte nichts, sah sie einfach nur an. Zögernd legte er die Arme um die Schultern der jungen Frau. Eine Weile sahen sich schweigend an.

„Wenn du Geduld mit mir hast, kannst du es gerne versuchen mir beizubringen, okay?" gab sie nach.

Er nickte.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber schaut mal auf den Crono. Ist spät und Morgen wird's nicht leichter." Mako stand auf und kam zu ihnen.

„Wo sie Recht hat." er ließ von Karika, ging zurück aufs Schiff.

Im ersten Moment dachte die Jägerin das er sich nur aus der Situation retten wollte, aber er blieb stehen, wartete.

„Was ist?" rief sie ihm nach.

„Kommt ihr oder braucht ihr eine schriftliche Einladung?" neckte er sie.

Mako schlief. Karika brauchte einen freien Kopf wenn sie schlafen wollte, aber den bekam sie einfach nicht. Sie ging wieder auf die Brücke, ging ein paar Karten durch. Als sie die Schritte hinter sich hörte musste sie sich nicht umschauen.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen Lanothir?" fragte sie direkt.

„Nein.",

er setzte sich wieder auf den CoPilotenplatz,

„Wo hast du so kämpfen gelernt?"

„Mandalorianer, freie Söldner, aus den Orden ausgestiegene Jedi und Sith. Ich hab überall gelernt wenn man es mir angeboten hat." ihr Blick blieb auf der Karte.

„Schonmal ein Lichtschwert in Händen gehalten?" fragte er direkt.

„Ja. Bevor du fragst, ja, ich kann damit umgehen. Etwas holprig, aber ich kann es. Damit umbringen tu ich mich nicht. Aber",

sie deaktivierte die Holokarte,

„nicht meine Lieblingswaffe."

Wenn er ein Gespräch suchte, dann ließ sie es zu.

„Hast du das ernst gemeint?" er suchte ihren Blick.

„Was meinst du?" sie lehnte sich auf die Konsolen vor ihr.

„Was du über mich gesagt hast?" wieder wurde er verlegen.

Sie lachte leise. Er war unsicher.

„Ich mag dich sehr. Du bist schwierig, seltsam und merkwürdig. Wir haben alle unsere Macken. Aber du hast auch gute Seiten. Das weiss ich einfach. Nur machst du es mir verdammt schwierig an dich heran zu kommen. Wenn jemand auf dich eingeht machst du dicht. Keine gute Basis, wie du schonmal sagtest." antwortete sie ehrlich.

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie. Es schien ihr als wenn er über ihre Worte nachdachte.

„Eine Kopfgeldjägerin die mit einem Schwert umgehen kann. Du hast mich ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht, weisst du das?" er wechselte einfach das Thema.

Sie ließ es zu. Wenn er nicht über solche Dinge reden wollte, dann ließ sie ihm seine Ruhe. Ein paar Stunden redeten sie noch über Belanglosigkeiten. Irgendwann ging sie dann doch ins Bett. Der nächste Tag war lang genug wenn sie die Karten richtig deutete.


	4. Kapitel 3 – Ungesagte Dinge

**Kapitel 3 – Ungesagte Dinge**

„Wir haben unser Ziel. Danke Kari." Mako nahm den Caf den Karika ihr reichte.

Es war früh am Morgen. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich vor dem Holoprojektor getroffen, sich die mehr als anzügliche Holonachricht angesehen die Mako entschlüsseln hatte können.

„Und da dachte ich, ich schlag mal über die Strenge. Aber die sind ja heftiger als alles andere." seufzte Karika.

„Wo ist unser Sithfreund?" Mako sah sich um.

Karika wusste genau wo er war. Es war verdammt spät geworden. Sie selber war früh wieder aus dem Bett, kannte es nicht anders. Kurz hatte sie ihre Runde durchs Schiff gedreht, nach beiden Crewmitgliedern geschaut. Gewohnheit. Auf Hutta konnte es passieren dann man Morgens aufwachte und jemand aus der Familie verschwunden war. Das war normal gewesen. Ihr reichten weniger als 4 Stunden Schlaf völlig.

„Der schläft noch. Lass ihn." lächelte sie.

„Wieder in deinem Quartier?" fragte ihre Freundin vorsichtig.

Das Mako das nicht gut heißen würde, das war ihr klar gewesen. Es war eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, nicht mehr.

„Solange ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagt, penn ich lieber bei dir im Mannschaftsquartier. Sicher ist sicher und Platz haben wir genug." lachte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir schlagen uns nicht die Köpfe ein,",

protestierte Mako,

„Wir mögen uns nur nicht. Aber du scheinst ja auf ihn zu stehen."

Wissend grinste sie zu ihrer Freundin. Karika spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, sich fast an dem Caf in ihren Händen verschluckte. Kurz hustete sie.

„Verdammt, Mako!" heiser stellte sie die Tasse zur Seite, wischte sich den Rest aus dem Gesicht.

„Also ist was dran. Sonst würdest du nicht rot werden als hättest du die letzten 3 Tage auf Tatooine im Dünenmeer verbracht. Ich kundschafte die Cantina mal aus und meld mich wenn unser Ziel aufschlägt. Und du,",

sie stellte die leere Tasse weg,

„weckst mal den Langschläfer. Kopfgeldjäger sind Frühaufsteher. Sollte er sich dran gewöhnen."

„So langsam versteh ich warum ihr euch ständig an die Gurgel geht. Bis später Mako." stöhnte Karika.

Allmählich hoffte sie das die Beiden sich zumindest soweit vertrugen das diese Sticheleien ein Ende hatten. Das tat keinem der Zwei gut und sie musste sich auf ihre Leute verlassen können. Mako verließ die Mantis.

Leise setzte sie sich an Lanothirs Seite. Wie sie gedacht hatte schlief er noch. Allerdings bemerkte sie auch das ihr persönliches Computerterminal offen war. Etwas verwirrt stand sie auf, sah sich die aufgerufenen Daten auf. Es waren nicht ihre persönlichen Daten wie sie befürchtet hatte. Die Daten waren Informationen aus Datenbanken die sie nicht kannte.

„Darth Tormen." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Ein Sithlord, und ein verdammt Hochrangiger. Wenn sie so die Informationen ansah, brutal, aggressiv, keine Skrupel,... Was hatte Lanothir mit dem zu schaffen und warum interessierte er sich so sehr für ihn? Er hätte ihn doch einfach kontaktieren können. Sie hatte doch kein Problem damit. Sithdinge gingen sie nichts an, aber sie hätte ihm geholfen wenn er sie gefragt hätte. Oder war er in diesem Fall zu stolz dafür? Seufzend machte sie das Terminal zu. Zu viele Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf. Er würde seine Gründe haben und ihr schon früh genug dazu etwas sagen wenn ihm danach war. Jeder hatte seine Geheimnisse und sie hatte Zeit. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete durch und sortierte ihre Gedanken. Nicht jetzt. Wieder setzte sie sich an Lanothirs Seite, legte die Hand auf seinen Oberarm.

„Hey Großer, aufstehen." flüsterte sie.

Schneller als sie reagieren konnte war er hoch geschreckt, hatte sie an der Kehle gepackt und drückte sie unsanft über sie gebeugt aufs Bett. Erst als er Karika erkannte, ließ er sie los und ließ sich rüttlings aufs Bett fallen, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt. Ich hab dich verdammt nochmal gewarnt. Lass es. Fass mich nicht an." knurrte er gereizt.

„Ist doch nichts passiert." seufzte sie.

„Dieses Mal nichts. Und beim nächsten Mal?" er setzte sich auf.

„Was zur Hölle ist mit dir passiert? Was hat man dir angetan?" auch sie setzte sich wieder hin.

Er sagte nichts, schwieg sie eisern an.

„Lanothir, es wird dich irgendwann auffressen. Ich hab eingewilligt dich mitzunehmen. Ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben das ich dir helfe. Ich würde gerne wissen für was ich mein Wort gegeben habe." sie legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Das willst du nicht wissen. Glaub mir." reagierte er endlich.

Karika war erleichtert. Ruhig rutschte sie sich dicht zu ihm, nahm ihm in ihre Arme. Sie konnte spüren wie er sich verkrampfte, aber nicht wehrte.

„Ich will dir helfen. Irgendetwas ist passiert, irgendetwas das dich von Grundauf... hey, ganz ruhig." sie bemerkte wie er mit jedem ihrer Worte mehr zitterte.

Er riss sich von ihr los, stand auf und sah sie zornentbrannt an. Sein Blick ging kurz zu der geschlossenen Computerkonsole.

„Du hast den Namen gesehen? Gut. Ich hatte eine Familie. Eine Frau, eine 3 Monate alte Tochter. Die Stadt die Darth Tormen dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hat vor gut einem Jahr, meine Familie war dort. Ich hab eine seiner Einheiten befehligt, hab ihn angefleht das ich meine Familie da rausholen kann vor dem Angriff. Was er getan hat? Er hat mich und meine Einheit in einen Hinterhalt geschickt, ein Luftangriff. Bis auf mich sind alle meiner Einheit drauf gegangen und meine Familie? Ich durfte mit meinen eigenen Augen mit ansehen wie ein Orbitalangriff die Stadt zerstört hat, Überlebende getötet wurden, unter ihnen meine Frau mit unserer Tochter auf dem Arm. Sie fiel... durch Darth Tormens Hand. Sein Blick der mir galt als er sie tötete... ich sehe ihn jede Nacht in meinen Träumen.",

er zog das Oberteil aus das er trug,

„Du wolltest wissen woher die Narben stammen? Jetzt weisst du es."

Erschreckt wich sie etwas zurück. Beide Arme waren von Narben gezeichnet. Seine Schultern, seine Brust, teilweise sein Hals und sie sah einige seinen Rücken hinunter laufen.

„Lanothir..." sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich will Rache für das was er mir angetan hat Karika. Mir und meiner Familie. Deshalb folge ich dir. Und nur deshalb. Ich habe mir geschworen das ich nie wieder jemanden so dicht an mich heran lasse. Nie wieder will ich den Schmerz erleben wenn ich zusehen muss wie jemand stirbt der mir etwas bedeutet." er setzte sich neben sie.

Sie kämpfte mit den Worten, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Keinen Trost, nichts. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen was er durchmachte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich einfach an.

„Ich hätte nicht..." begann Karika schließlich.

„Nein, mach dir deshalb keine Vorwürfe. Behalte es einfach für dich, ja? Das geht nur dich und mich etwas an." ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

„Ich geb dir mein Wort." noch immer verblüfft über seine Geschichte sah sie ihn an.

Sie hätte ja so einiges erwartet, aber nicht das. Er hatte seine Familie verloren durch die Hand von jemandem dem er vertraut hatte, einem Sith wie er selbst. Und das er es mit ansehen musste, das hatte ihn zerstört. Sie selbst hatte ihre Familie verloren, doch sie, sie wusste nicht wie oder was geschehen war. Was wäre wenn sie ähnliches erlebt hatte?

„Du bist die Erste der ich das erzählt habe. Ich konnte bisher niemandem mehr... so sehr vertrauen. Enttäusch mich bitte nicht Karika." er nahm ihre Hand, zog sie dann doch an sich.

Warum er das tat, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht suchte er gerade einen Halt in seinem Chaos. Aber sie gab ihm was er wollte. Behutsam legte sie die Arme um ihn, schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, versprochen." flüsterte sie.

Sie verbrachte den Tag damit alles in Informationen heraus zu suchen, was sie über Darth Tormen finden konnte. Das würde nicht leicht werden. Der Mann war eine Legende, befehligte ein Flaggschiff, die Tyrant. Alles was er tat,... es erschreckte sie mit welcher Grausamkeit er dennoch erfolgreich war. Jede Schlacht die er führte war ein Sieg. Und dennoch, Lanothir hatte Recht. Zu finden war er nicht. Er nahm keinerlei Befehle des Imperiums entgegen, handelte nach eigenem Ermessen. Wenn es stimmte was Lanothir behauptete, dann mussten sie warten das der Sith den ersten Schritt machte. Sie musste seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Nur wie? Sie schloss das Computerterminal, rieb sich die Augen.

„Was neues?" Lanothir lehnte sich neben sie an die Wand.

„Nein. Egal was ich finde, es ist verstörend. Wie kann man mit so etwas durch kommen?" seufzte sie.

„Wir Sith kommen mit so ziemlich allem durch solange es dem Zweck dient." meinte er gelassen.

Das war dann doch ein wenig zu viel für sie. Erinnerungen stiegen hoch. An den Vorfall als sie das erste Mal auf Dromund Kaas gewesen war. Als man ihre Freunde getötet hatte. Gereizt sprang sie auf, packte sich Lanothir und stieß ihn hart mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Dem Zweck dient. Ich sag doch. Eure Wege pflastern Tod, Blut und Verrat. Und du fragst dich warum ich ein Problem mit euch Sith habe?" knurrte sie gereizt.

„Seit ihr Söldner besser? Solange bei euch der Preis stimmt verkauft ihr euch an den Höchstbietenden, egal was sie wollen." gab er zurück.

„Ich habe mich noch nie verkauft. Ich mache meine Aufträge so, wie ich sie für mein Gewissen vereinbaren kann. Lieber verzichte ich als das ich jemanden leiden lasse." sie ließ es nicht auf sich beruhen.

„Dann töte mich." er sah sie eiskalt an.

„Was?" perplex ließ sie ihn los.

„Wenn dein Hass auf uns so groß ist dann erlöse und töte mich." wieder diese eiskalte Miene.

Jetzt war er es, der sie packte, hart an die nächste Wand rammte.

„Du redest immer wieder davon wie sehr du uns hasst und hast doch mich an deiner Seite. Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben das du mir hilfst und doch redest du so. Wie soll ich dir glauben? Wie Karika? Hasst du mich wie alle Sith? Was siehst du in mir?" er wurde lauter.

„Ich sehe in dir einen gebrochenen Mann der wieder zu sich selber finden muss wenn er seine Rache will. Und ich hasse dich nicht. Du bist ein Freund, jemand dem ich vertraue. Ich habe nicht vor dir weh zu tun. Lanothir, bitte." sie sah ihn an, konnte sehen das er mit sich kämpfte.

Sie riss ihre Arme los, legte sie um seine Schultern, so das er gezwungen war etwas zu ihr herunter zu kommen. Vorsichtig lehnte sie die Stirn an seine, schloss die Augen.

„Wir teilen ein ähnliches Schicksal. Wir suchen Beide nach Antworten. Fang dich. Ich bin bei dir." flüsterte sie.

„Lass mich nicht allein." antwortete er ebenso leise, legte die Arme um sie.

„Nie wieder." lächelte sie, küsste ihn einfach.

Sie hatte erwartet das er zurück schreckte, sie wieder lautstark darauf hinwies ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen, erwiderte ihre Zärtlichkeit. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit verging, als plötzlich ihr Datapad anfing zu piepsen. Eine Nachricht von Mako. Widerwillig löste sie sich von ihm.

„Ziel trifft in einer Stunde ein. Wir sollten los." lächelte sie.

„Bereit wenn ihr es seid." neckte er sie, legte die Hand an ihre Wange, gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr?" ihr Ziel, ein vermisster Adliger wich zurück als er sie sah.

„Euer Taxi nach Hause. Eure Familie hat die Mandalorianer damit beauftragt euch nach Hause zu holen." Karika sah auf die Begleiterin des Adligen.

Sie war ihr suspekt.

„Meine Familie? Aber... du sagtest doch meine Familie..." stotterte er.

„Seit ihr so dumm? Eure... Freundin ist eine Sith die euch ausgenutzt hat." Lanothir lachte.

Die Frau reagierte prompt. Noch bevor Karika reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihr Lichtschwert gezogen und ging auf Lanothir los. Dieser riss nur seine Waffen vom Gürtel und erledigte die Sith mit wenigen Schwertstreichen.

„War ja nicht einmal die Mühe wert." meinte er nur gelassen.

Karika hatte ihn ja schon zuvor beim Kämpfen gesehen, aber nur aus dem Augenwinkel während sie selber konzentriert war, aber das... das war beeindruckend gewesen.

„Ich... ergebe mich. Da lass ich mich lieber zurück zu meiner Familie bringen." der Adlige sah mit großen Augen auf die Leiche vor seinen Füßen.

Karika lachte. Das war einfach.

„Euer Wunsch sei mir befehl." nickte sie, aktivierte den Karbonstrahl.

Mako tippte etwas in ihr Datapad.

„So, Crysta weiss Bescheid. Wir sollen zur Enklave zurück. Sie hat wieder was für uns. Noch 2 Aufträge und wir sind in der Endauswahl." murmelte sie mehr in Gedanken.

„Na dann mal an die Arbeit." Lanothir deaktivierte seine Schwerter, steckte sie wieder ein.

Mako sah ihn überrascht an: „Fängt dir unser Job an Spaß zu machen Großer?"

Er lachte kopfschüttelnd: „Ist mal ne Abwechslung."

Crysta war mehr als gut aufgelegt als sie zu ihr kamen.

„Das ging ja schnell und der da, der könnte bei deinem nächsten Auftrag mehr als hilfreich sein." grinste sie Lanothir an.

Karika wusste nicht woran es lag, aber seit er und sie... er wirkte viel gelassener, als wenn man ihm eine Last abgenommen hätte.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?" meinte er nur.

„Ganz einfach. Sagt euch Lord Grathan etwas?" sie reichte ihm das Datapad.

Etwas zweifelnd sah er die Beraterin an.

„Natürlich, wer kennt ihn nicht? Das Anwesen von ihm ist hier verdammt gut gesichert. Man erzählt sich hinter vorgehaltener das der Mann nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf ist." seufzte er.

„Eine Tochter eines Admirals steckt dort, arbeitet für ihn. Dementsprechend ist sie in Ungnade gefallen. Eine Sith. Ihr Vater hätte sie ganz gerne wieder, oder ihr macht es euch leicht und tötet sie einfach. Eure Entscheidung." Crysta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das entscheiden wir spontan würde ich sagen. Je nachdem wie viel Widerstand sie leistet." Karika nahm Lanothir das Datapad aus der Hand und gab es Mako.

„Sie ist jung, eine Schülerin. Der Widerstand sollte minimal sein und wenn doch, leicht auszuschalten." meinte er schulterzuckend.

„Leicht... leicht klingt so einfach. Wann ist es bitte einfach?" Mako lachte leise.

„Mit ein bisschen … Überzeugungskunst ist alles einfacher als man denkt." seine Hand legte sich auf sein Lichtschwert.

„Ja, ja, Überzeugungskunst nennst du das alles." Mako grinste allerdings.

Karika atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte sich schon auf den nächsten Streit der Beiden eingestellt.

„Also, zum Grathan Anwesen. Du kennst dich aus?" sie sah zu Lanothir.

„Auskennen wäre zuviel gesagt. Aber ich war da schonmal auch wenn es etwas her ist." meint er nur.

Crysta lachte: „Na dann seid ihr ja bestens gerüstet. Wir sehen uns wenn ihr das erledigt habt."

Das Grathan Anwesen... Groß, riesige Mauern und vor allem,... voller Wachen und Droiden. Die Gebäude waren weitläufig über das Gelände verteilt. Jede Menge Ecken und zahlreiche Hangar und Lagergebäude. Also würde es suchen heißen. Schon bei ihrer Ankunft an der „Mauer" wie sie von imperialen Einheiten genannt wurde, war ihr klar geworden das das alles andere als ein Spaziergang werden würde.

„Na das kann ja heiter werden." seufzend steckte Karika ihr Fernglas ein.

„Du kannst einem jeden Spaß madig machen, weisst du das?" Lanothir lachte kopfschüttelnd.

„Nicht madig, ich denke nur nach. Da kommen wir nur mit roher Gewalt rein. Ich lass dir deinen Spaß mein Großer." sie zog ihre Blaster.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen meine Schöne." er zog seine Lichtschwerter.

Sie musste schmunzeln. Seine Schöne? Wie kam sie denn zu der Ehre?

„Ich warte hier am Außenposten und behalte die Lage im Auge." Mako zog sich zurück.

Sie sah ihrer Freundin etwas besorgt nach. Wenns ums töten in solchen Ausmaße ging, dann machte das der jungen Frau zu schaffen.

„Deine Freundin ist für so etwas nicht geschaffen." Lanothir schien ihren Blick zu sehen.

Sie seufzte. Im Grunde hatte er ja Recht, aber sie wollte Mako so schnell nicht aufgeben. Sie war ihre Freundin und nach der Sache mit Braden... Sie wollte das zu Ende bringen.

„Sie ist die beste Hackerin und Heilerin die ich kenne. Ich vertrau ihr, aber der Kampf ist wohl unsere Sache. Wenn sie sich wohler fühlt wenn sie hier bleibt, dann soll sie das tun." meinte sie ruhig.

Sie hatte keine Wahl. Ihre Konkurrenz war schnell. Sie musste vorwärts kommen.

Mako hatte heraus gefunden wo sich die Sithschülerin aufhielt. Sie hatte mit einigen Soldaten und SID Agenten gesprochen, die hier unterwegs waren. Nach einer Weile hatte sie genug Informationen um den Standpunkt ziemlich genau sagen zu können. Karika hatte erleichtert geklungen als sie ihr die geschickt hatte. Mako hatte gewusst das es nicht einfach werden würde. Braden hatte sie mehr als einmal gewarnt das das Leben eines Kopfgeldjägers alles andere als ein Spaziergang war. Aber Karika... sie nahm das so einfach hin, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie wusste nicht woher die junge Frau kam, nur das sie auf Hutta aufgewachsen war. Dort munkelte man Dinge über sie. Das ein Sith sie der Familie gebracht hätte. Aber das waren nur Gerüchte. Aber als sie im Hangar bei dem kleinen Trainingskampf zwischen ihr und Lanothir gesehen hatte zu was Karika im Stande war, das hatte ihr irgendwie gesagt das an den Gerüchten etwas dran war. War sie eine Sithtochter? Eine, die nicht machtsensitiv war und deshalb weg gebracht worden war? Es gab aber eher Gerüchte das solche Kinder getötet wurden. Mako rieb sich die Stirn. Sie kannte sich nicht aus. Alles was sie wusste waren Gerüchte und Gerede. Vielleicht war ein Fünkchen Wahrheit daran, aber auch nur ein Fünkchen.

„Allmählich fängst das an mich zu nerven!" stöhnte Karika genervt, jagte zwei weitere Schuss in die Wache, die ohne einen Ton zu Boden ging.

Sie hatten den Weg ohne Probleme gefunden. Mako war gut in dem was sie tat, sehr gut. Sie spürte Lanothir an ihrer Seite, wie er ihre Flanke deckte während sie den Zugang hackte. Eigentlich hätte sie mit einer Falle rechnen müssen, aber um zu reagieren war es schon zu spät. Ein mehr als heftiger Machtstoß riss sie zurück, ließ sie an die rückliegende Wand des Ganges knallen. Benommen rappelte sie sich auf, die Hand am Blaster. Ein kurzer Blick zu ihrem Begleiter, der scheinbar auch etwas abbekommen hatte, sich ebenfalls aufrappelte. Lilafarbende Blitze rissen sie erneut auf die Knie. Reiner Schmerz schoss durch ihren Körper, ließ sie vor Pein aufschreien.

„Karika!" Lanothirs Stimme neben ihr, das vertraute zischen seiner aufflammenden Lichtschwerter.

Schwer atmend blieb sie am Boden als es so plötzlich endete wie es begonnen hatte. Sie sah nur unscharf, konnte nicht klar denken, schüttelte sich ein paar Mal. Es half nicht.

„Langsam Kleine." Lanothir packte sie, half ihr auf die Beine.

„Das sagt sich so leicht." lachte sie, lehnte sich an ihn.

Er hielt sie einen Moment in seinen Armen.

„Also hast sie erledigt." stellte sie nur fest.

„Sie hat mir keine Wahl gelassen." lachte er leise.

Noch einmal blinzelte sie, sah dann das Ausmaß. Wie lange war sie weg gewesen? Die Sithschülerin lag tot am Boden, Lanothir ... es dauerte einen Moment bis sie verstand das es sein Blut auf seiner Rüstung war. Er schwankte, hielt sich kaum auf den Beinen. Er hatte Schmerzen, biss aber stoisch die Zähne zusammen.

„Sie hat dich erwischt." mehr eine Feststellung als eine Vermutung.

„Nicht schlimm." meinte er nur kalt.

Karika seufzte.

„Zurück und dann schau ich mir das an." sie gab nach und aktivierte trotzdem den Karbonstrahl.

Auch wenn die Sithschülerin tot war, Geschäft war Geschäft.

Wieder erschrak Karika über das Ausmaß seiner Verletzung. Ein unförmiger Schnitt, klaffend auf seiner Schulter auf Brustseite. Sie hatte Lanothir auf die Medbay ihres Schiffes geschleift. Sich in Kaas City versorgen zu lassen hatte er vehement abgelehnt. Also hatte sie ihre Rüstung ablegt und es selber gemacht.

„Wie kannst du das ignorieren?" seufzte sie, nahm den Wundkleber, schloss die Wunde.

Ihr tat es in der Seele weh das sich nur anzuschauen.

„Man lernt es mit der Zeit. Wenn du Korriban überleben willst dann lern es oder geh unter." meinte er nur ruhig.

„Lernen so etwas zu ignorieren... das ist doch Wahnsinn." sie wischte sich die blutigen Hände ab.

„Das Recht des Stärkeren. So läuft das bei uns. Argh,... verdammt." er zuckte zusammen als sie die Wunde verband.

Sie schmunzelte in sich hinein. Mako kam zu ihnen.

„Autsch, das sieht schmerzhaft aus. Alles okay Großer?" meinte sie als sie das Blut sah.

„Ich lebe, reicht schon." meinte er nur.

Mako riss sich von der Szene los, sah Karika an.

„Wir haben die Sith ihrem Vater übergeben. Er war zwar nicht wirklich glücklich darüber das sie tot war, aber damit ist das für uns erledigt. Ein letztes Kopfgeld hier und wir sind in der Endentscheidung. Aber darüber reden wir Morgen früh würde ich sagen. Hab schon mit Crysta gesprochen." Mako ging in die gegenüber liegenden Mannschaftsquartiere und schloss die Tür.

„Das war ein eindeutiges gute Nacht, ich geh pennen." lachte Karika, befestigte den Verband.

Lanothir stand auf, bewegte ein wenig seinen verletzten Arm, verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerz. Sie sah die Frustration in seinem Blick.

„Hey, morgen sieht das schon wieder anders aus." lächelte sie, legte im Affekt die Hand an seine Wange.

Schneller als sie erwartete hatte zog er sie an sich, hielt sie in seinen Armen. Stumm blieben sie einfach eine Weile so stehen. Leise hörte sie seinen Herzschlag als sie den Kopf vorsichtig an seine Brust lehnte.

„Es tut mir so leid." flüsterte er plötzlich.

„Was tut dir leid?" sie sah auf.

„Ich hätte niemals... ich sah in dir einfach eine Chance an Tormen zu kommen, nicht mehr. Aber jetzt,... ich mache gerade einen gewaltigen Fehler. Ich sollte nicht..." er kämpfte um die richtigen Worte, fand sie nicht.

Sie unterbrach ihn einfach, küsste ihn, hielt ihn zärtlich in ihren Armen.

„Das will ich nicht noch einmal hören." gab sie nur zurück.

„Das wirst du aber... ich hab dich gern Karika, viel zu gern. In den paar Tagen... mit dir... da sind die Tage nicht mehr so dunkel." er nahm sie fester in seine Arme, küsste sie, strich zögernd über ihren Rücken.

„Willst du mir sagen..." begann sie lächelnd.

„Sprich es bitte nicht aus. Bitte Kari." er benutzte einfach den Spitznamen den Mako ihr gegeben hatte.

Es hätte den Moment einfach zerstört. Sie wussten es Beide was passiert war. Karika hatte nicht erwartet das das alles so beginnen würde. Aber jetzt war es so und sie bereute es nicht. Als sie Hutta verlassen hatte, da war sie wild entschlossen gewesen das mit Mako allein durch zu stehen. Aber jetzt... sie hatte den jungen Mann viel zu sehr an sich heran gelassen.

„Ich dich auch Lano. Ich dich auch." lächelte sie.

„Ein Sith und eine Kopfgeldjägerin. Mal was anderes." lachte er.

„Es gibt keine Rettung mehr." lachte sie ebenso.

„Wirst du es nicht bereuen?" meinte er plötzlich gedankenverloren.

Statt einer Antwort küsste sie ihn einfach. Er ließ es zu, erwiderte ihre Zärtlichkeit.

„Lass uns verschwinden." grinste sie neckisch.

Es war früh Morgen als Karika aufwachte. Einen kleinen Augenblick kuschelte sie sich noch an den Mann an ihrer Seite. Die erste Nacht die sie mit Lanothir verbracht hatte. Es war nichts passiert. Sie hatten sich geküsst, in den Armen gehalten, nicht mehr und waren irgendwann eingeschlafen. Jetzt löste sie sich widerwillig aus seinen Armen und stand auf. Er knurrte irgendetwas unverständliches, drehte sich um und schlief weiter. Schnell zog sie sich frische Sachen an und verließ ihr Quartier. Sie musste nicht lange nach Mako suchen. Sie saß auf der Brücke, sah zu ihr und hielt ihr einen Caf hin.

„Morgen Schlafmütze." lachte sie ausgelassen.

Gähnend nickte Karika, nahm den Caf an und ließ sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen.

„Na? Haste ihn endlich flach gelegt?" meinte Mako nur plump.

Karika verschluckte sich am Caf, hustete, schnappte nach Luft.

„Mako!" grummelte sie heiser.

„Was denn? Wir sind beide erwachsene Frauen. Passiert." lachte die junge Frau.

Karika spürte wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Mako schien zu bemerken was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Es war der Jägerin schien unangenehm genug das Mako sie erwischt hatte, aber mit ihr über solche Dinge reden?

„Nee, sag bloß nicht du hast noch nie..." begann sie.

„Nein, noch nie. Wann denn? Und mit wem? Ich war mein ganzes Leben mit Kopfgeldjägern unterwegs. Erst mit meinem Dad, dann mit anderen Jägern. Da hatte ich andere Dinge im Kopf als Männer." hochrot versuchte sie es zu erklären.

„Dann sag ihm das irgendwann bevor es ernst wird. Er wird nicht davon ausgehen wenn du dich auf ihn einlässt. Für Sith ist Leidenschaft das Normalste der Galaxie." seufzte sie.

„Das weiss ich auch. Aber da ist heute Nacht nichts passiert." sie lehnte sich zurück, schloss einen Moment die Augen.

„Ach, soweit sind wir schon? Ich weiss nicht wer mir leid tun soll. Er oder du. Seit ihr Beide jetzt..." begann Mako.

„Ich hab mich in ihn verliebt Mako. Und nichts ändert etwas daran." Wut wallte in ihr auf, auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum.

Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Und das sofort. Sie stand auf und verließ einfach den Hangar.

Die Stadt beruhigte sie und ihre angespannten Nerven. Hier war Leben, auch früh am Morgen. Sie blieb einfach auf einer Bank mit Blick auf die Zitadelle, dem Herzen der Stadt, sitzen. Ein paar Jäger, Sith und Imperiale gingen an ihr vorbei ohne auf sie zu achten. Karika wollte einfach nur eins: Einen freien Kopf. Nach Makos Ansprache,... sie machte sich Gedanken. Wieder war er da. Der Wunsch zu wissen woher sie wirklich kam. Hatte sie Familie die noch lebte? Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher in diesem Moment als eine Schwester mit der sie reden konnte.

„Schöne Aussicht." jemand setzte sich neben sie.

Im ersten Augenblick erwartete sie Lanothir neben ihr, doch als sie zur Seite sah erkannte sie das dem nicht so war. Ein hoch gewachsener Mann, die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen, eine schwere Kriegsrüstung. Ihr Herz schlug einen Takt heftiger.

„Was wollt ihr?" knurrte sie gereizt.

Er lachte.

„Ich? Nichts. Ihr wollt etwas Jägerin und ich habe vielleicht Antworten Karika." er sprach sie einfach mit ihrem Namen an.

Er zog die Kapuze zurück. Langes schwarzes Haar um Nacken zusammen gebunden, blass, eine Tätowierung im Gesicht die ihr seltsam vertraut vorkam.

„Wer seit ihr?" fragte sie nur.

„Lord Tyrone. Ich lass euch etwas hier. Kontaktiert mich wenn ihr es gelesen habt." er gab ihr ein Datapad und stand wieder auf.

Etwas verwirrt nahm sie das Pad, sah es sich an. Dannn drängte sich ein Bild aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche. Etwas von dem sie gedacht hatte das sie es verdrängt hatte.

„Ihr wart es. Ihr habt mich nach Hutta gebracht!" rief sie ihm nach.

„Das Pad Mädchen. Lest es. Dann reden wir." er drehte sich um und ging einfach.


	5. Kapitel 4 – Zuviele Wahrheiten

**Kapitel 4 – Zuviele Wahrheiten **

Lanothir hatte sich mehr als Sorgen um sie gemacht. Das war nicht Karikas Art einfach zu verschwinden. Eigentlich wusste Mako immer wo sie war. Nur dieses Mal nicht. Er fand sie schließlich in der Cantina von Kas City. Karika saß wieder in der Ecke, wo er sie das erste Mal aufgesucht hatte. Sie schien völlig in Gedanken versunken und nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Leise setzte er sich zu ihr. Schweigend sah sie ihn an, Tränen in den Augen.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte er.

Sie sagte nichts, schob ihm ein Datapad zu.

„Ich bin auf Hutta aufgewachsen, bei einer Twi'lekfamilie. Sie waren immer gut zu mir, haben alles getan damit ich mich als ein Teil von ihnen fühlte, was ich auch tue. Sie sind meine Mutter und mein Vater. Aber... ich wusste immer das ich anders war. Die Narben in meinem Gesicht? Ich habe eine Wildkatze getötet, da war ich noch ein kleines Kind. Meine Mutter hatte eine unglaubliche Angst, nicht um mich sondern wegen dem was ich getan habe. Was ist sie? Wer hat dieses Kind geboren? Das fragte sie meinen Vater.",

erklärte sie ruhig,

„Ich habe heute Morgen jemanden getroffen, einen Sithlord, Lord Tyrone. Er wusste wer ich war. Und ich weiss jetzt auch wer er ist. Der Bruder meines leiblichen Vaters. Mein... Onkel sucht uns. Ich habe Geschwister. Einen Bruder und eine Schwester. Beide sind Sith, genau wie unsere Eltern, die beide tot sind, ermordet. Ich stamme aus einer Sithfamilie Lanothir. Ich wollte immer wissen woher ich komme, aber das..."

Sie brach ab, weitere Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Kari..." er nahm sie in die Arme, offen.

Es war ihm egal ob sie jemand so sah. Sie war war für ihn dagewesen als es ihm mehr als schlecht ging und nun war er dran. Schweigend hielt er sie in seinen Armen, ging ihr liebevoll durchs Haar, küsste ihre Stirn.

„Hat er dir sonst irgendetwas gesagt?" fragte er vorsichtig, wollte ihr nicht noch mehr weh tun.

„Ich solle mich bei ihm melden. Er hätte vielleicht Antworten. Die Daten sind im Pad gespeichert." sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

Es war ihm egal woher sie stammte, was sie war. Er liebte sie für das wer sie war. Und er würde ihr nicht von der Seite weichen, herausfinden was geschehen war. Das war er ihr schuldig. Sie tat das selbe für ihn.

„Wie viel hattest du? Wohl ein paar zu viel, was?" lachte er leise, wollte sie ablenken.

„Auch ein paar mehr zu viel." sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ich glaube wir nehmen uns heute eine Auszeit. Mit dir ist wohl nicht mehr viel anzufangen. Du triffst nicht mal mehr die Zitadelle selbst wenn du davor stehst." er zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Da haste wohl nicht Unrecht." lachte sie.

„Du bist wunderschön wenn du lachst." er strich ihr vorsichtig ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Verlegen sah sie ihn an.

„Danke mein Großer." erwiderte sie hochrot.

„Nur die Wahrheit." schmunzelte er über ihre Reaktion.

Sie küsste ihn einfach, schnitt ihm jedes weitere Wort ab.

„Eine Kopfgeldjägerin. Hast dich ja ganz schön weit runter gewagt." die Stimme ließ ihn zusammen fahren.

„Muss ein ehemaliger Sklave gerade sagen.",

er schob Karika von seinem Schoß,

„Schön dich zu sehen."

Karika war etwas verwirrt, sah den hochgewachsenen Sithexer an. Eiskalte rote Augen, das graue Haar kinnlang und am Hinterkopf ein Teil davon zum Zopf gebunden. Aber er war verdammt jung, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als sie selber. Nichts rechtfertigte die Haarfarbe eines alten Mannes.

„Hast dich ja lange nicht mehr blicken lassen. Spurlos von der Bildfläche verschwunden." meinte er, musterte sie eindeutig.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe. Setz dich. Du machst mich nervös." seufzte Lanothir.

Der junge Mann kam der Bitte nach.

„Ich dachte immer Reinblüter lassen sich nicht mit Menschen ein, das wäre unter ihrer... Würde." der gehässige Unterton war kaum zu überhören.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Was machst du hier? Doch sicher nicht nur um mir auf die Nerven zu gehen." Lanothir zog sie schützend an sich, machte klar das sie zu ihm gehörte.

„Schon klar, die Kleine gehört dir. Hat sie wenigstens einen Namen?" der Hexer lachte auf als er es bemerkte.

„Karika, mein alter Freund Kaycord." stellte er sie vor.

Sofort sah sie wie dem Hexer die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Er wusste etwas über sie, was ihr Sorgen machte.

„Dein Familienname?" unterbrach er jeden weiteren Satz von Lanothir.

„Webster. Wieso?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Wir beide. Draußen. Unter 4 Augen. Sofort." er stand auf, nahm Karika sanfter am Arm als sie es erwartet hatte.

Leichte Panik stieg in ihr auf. Lanothirs Blick wurde mehr als zornig. Das war dann doch die Grenze.

„Kay, lass sie los. Das sag ich nur einmal." seine Hand lag bedrohlich auf seinem Lichtschwert.

„Du hast keine Ahnung was hier los ist. Aber wenn es dich so sehr interessiert, dann komm mit." gab der Hexer nach.

Karika schwirrte der Kopf. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben was sie da gerade gehört hatte.

„Also bist du..." begann sie.

„Ich bin dein Bruder Karika. Wie erkläre ich das Loraija?" seufzte er, ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen.

Lanothir hatte sich das alles schweigend mit angehört. Karika schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, vergebens.

„Und Loraija ist..." setzte sie erneut an.

„Unsere Schwester. Du Karika... du bist leider die Jüngste von uns." er schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Sie überlegte einen Moment.

„Lass mich das übernehmen. Von Schwester zu Schwester ist sowas einfacher." meinte sie nach einem Moment.

Kaycord sah sie überrascht an. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Na gut. Ich weiss von nichts. Ich habe dich nie getroffen. Muss eh weiter. Karika... wir reden mal in Ruhe weiter wenn mehr Zeit da ist." er legte ihr kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann.

Sie sah ihm einen Augenblick nachdenklich nach.

„War das Zufall oder geplant von ihm? Ist schon alles mehr als merkwürdig." seufzte sie dann.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich kenne Kay schon lange, aber... von seiner Schwester Lora habe ich gewusst, hab sie auch schon mal getroffen. Aber sonst... er hat nicht viel über eine Familie geredet. Nie." er sah sie an, nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Ändert das irgendwas? Ich seh da so einen Ausdruck in deinen Augen den ich nicht mag." gluckste sie.

„Ja, allerdings. Ich habe einen mehr als gesunden Respekt vor Kay. Der Mann ist nicht zu kontrollieren wenn es um seine Schwester Lora geht. Da wird er zur reißenden Bestie. Wird bei dir nicht anders sein." gab er zu.

„Ach komm schon. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selber aufpassen." amüsiert stand sie auf, zog ihn mit sich.

„Und da haben wir das Thema nicht mehr nüchtern wieder meine Kleine." lachte er ebenso.

Sie sah ihn nur amüsiert an: „Dann lass uns zu Mako zurück."

„Verdammt, wird auch Zeit das du wieder aufschlägst." Makos eiskalte Begrüßung ließ Karika zurück schrecken.

So kannte sie die junge Frau gar nicht.

„Mako, ruhig. Was ist los?" sie schloss das Schott der Laderampe hinter sich.

„Ein Sithlord. Hier ist ein verdammter Sithlord aufgeschlagen. Noch einer. Groß, unheimlich und er will nur mit dir sprechen. Der hat einen Befehlston am Leib der mir eine verdammte Angst macht. So langsam geht mir das auf die Nerven. Was hast du mit Sith zu schaffen?" Mako wurde lauter.

„Lord Tyrone?" seufzte Karika.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet das er so schnell reagieren würde ohne ihre Antwort. Aber es kam anders.

„Nein, ein Darth Malgus. Und so schlecht gelaunt das mir deine Wutanfälle wie rosa Blümchen vorkommen. Ich gehe jetzt bis der Freak weg ist." Mako drängte sich an ihr vorbei, verließ das Schiff.

Sie hörte Lanothir neben sich scharf Luft holen als der Name Malgus fiel.

„Darth Malgus... du kennst Darth Malgus... Jetzt hab ich Angst oder Respekt vor dir. Eins von beiden, ich weiss nur noch nicht was von beiden." seine Stimme zitterte.

„Nicht Malgus, seine Dienerin kenne ich. Eleena, eine Twi'lek. Ich war mit ihr befreundet bis sie verschwand. Vor ein paar Jahren trafen wir uns und sie hatte diesen Sithlord bei sich. Sie war in die Sklaverei geraten und gehört ihm. Was will der denn bitte von mir?" sie ging die Metalltreppen zur Brücke hoch.

Lanothir schüttelte den Kopf als sie ihm mit einem Zeichen bat ihr zu folgen. Also war sie auf sich allein gestellt, ging allein auf die Brücke ihres Schiffes. Darth Malgus war kein Mann den man warten ließ und für Geduld nicht bekannt, das hatte ihr Eleena gesagt.

„Darth Malgus." sie senkte kurz den Kopf.

Mehr konnte er von ihr als Zeichen des Respekts nicht erwarten. Er stand ruhig, ungewöhnlich ruhig vor ihr, die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt. Die schwarze Rüstung, die Atemmmaske,... das alles schüchterte einen doch gewaltig ein. Sofort sah sie das er allein war. Kein Zeichen von Eleena.

„Ihr lasst einen gerne warten, oder?" der scharfe Ton war kaum zu überhören.

Davon ließ sie sich nicht im geringsten einschüchtern. Sie hatte keinen Respekt vor Menschen oder anderen Wesen die sich Sklaven hielten. In ihren Augen war das verachtenswert.

„Ihr hättet mir auch einfach eine Nachricht zukommen lassen können. Dann hättet ihr nicht warten müssen. Ich hasse ungebetene Gäste." schoss sie sofort zurück.

Es schien ganz so als wenn er sich zurück hielt ihr etwas für diese Worte anzutun.

„Ignorantes..." war alles was er sagte.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für eure Spielchen mein Lord. Also sagt was ihr wollt oder verlasst mein Schiff." zischte sie gereizt.

Sie hatte keine Lust sich mit ihm abzugeben, geschweige denn länger als nötig in einem Raum mit ihm zu sein. Es kam keine Antwort, stattdessen gab er ihr etwas. Als sie allerdings erkannte was er ihr gab, da war es aus. Reiner Zorn kochte in ihr hoch, ließ sich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Eleenas Kette. Sie hatte sie immer getragen, hätte sie niemals weg gegeben. Also war sie...

„Du verdammter Dreckskerl. Was hast du ihr angetan? Was hast du meiner Freundin angetan Malgus? Antworte mir! Sie hätte diese Kette nur abgenommen..." sie schrie ihre Wut hinaus.

Sie vergaß dabei jeden Respekt, jede Höflichkeit. In diesem Moment war er nur der Mann, der ihre Freundin hatte sterben lassen.

„Sie ist tot Karika! Ich tue das nur aus Respekt ihr gegenüber, nicht euch. Noch ein Wort Jägerin, und ihr bereut jede Silbe." barsch nahm er ihren Arm, zog sie näher an sich heran und lsein Blick durchbohrte sie förmlich.

„Ihr habt sie getötet. Warum? Warum habt ihr das getan?" sie wurde ruhiger, riss sich von ihm los.

Sie sah das ihn diese Worte mehr als hart trafen. Sie hatte also Recht gehabt. Wenn man lange genug unter Kopfgeldjägern lebte, dann konnte man in den Augen seines Gegenüber lesen wie in einem Buch.

„Sie hat euch etwas bedeutet. Ihr konntet in eurer Position..." begann sie.

Großer Fehler. Sie spürte seinen Machtangriff nach ihrer Kehle. Sie zog wieder die Machtbarriere hoch. Er stutzte, brach ab auch wenn er sie mit Sicherheit hätte durchbrechen können.

„Meine Schuld ist hiermit getilgt." er ging an ihr vorbei.

„Darth Malgus?" sie blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, hörte wie er kurz wartete.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Eleena war meine Freundin. Sie hätte gewollt das ich das tue. Solltet ihr jemals einen Kopfgeldjäger brauchen mein Lord..." sie sprach aus was sie dachte.

„Ich weiss wo ich euch finde. Karika?" er tat es ihr gleich.

„Ja?" sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm um.

„Eleena hat oft von euch gesprochen. Ich weiss euer Angebot zu schätzen. Das gleich gilt für mich." er ging.

Sie atmete auf. Das alles hätte auch ganz anders laufen können. Sie hatte sich mit ihm angelegt und wenn sie und Eleena... sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Eleena, tot. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Karika war so wütend, auf sich, auf das was sie heute erfahren hatte, auf alles. Vor Wut aufbrüllend schlug sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Das war doch wohl nur ein schlechter Traum. Sie wollte aufwachen, einfach nur aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum der kein Ende nahm.

„Hey, hey, hey. Was wird das? Beruhige dich meine Kleine. Beruhige dich." Lanothir war bei ihr, nahm sie in seine Arme, hielt sie fest.

Im ersten Moment wehrte sie sich, schlug um sich, brach dann weinend zusammen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie mit ihm auf dem kalten Durastahlboden saß, wie lange er sie geduldig festhielt, beruhigend durch ihr Haar streichelte, aber irgendwann hatte sie sich beruhigt.

„Nichts ist leicht wenn die Welt um einen herum zusammen bricht." flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Das ist es niemals." war ihre Antwort.

Lanothir konnte nicht glauben als er hörte wohin ihr nächstes Ziel sie verschlug. Es gab nicht viel was ihm Sorgen bereitete hier auf Dromund, aber das machte ihm sogar Angst.

„Der Tempel der dunklen Seite? Muss das sein?" seufzte er.

„Hat der große böse Sith Angst?" Mako zog ihn eiskalt auf.

Er knurrte nur in sich hinein. Den Gefallen wollte er ihr nicht tun das er sich darauf einließ.

„Hört schon auf ihr zwei. Das schaffen wir schon. Wäre ja gelacht wenn wir nicht einfach ein paar Informationen, die verschlampt worden sind da rausholen." Karika lachte kopfschüttelnd.

Sie hatte fast den ganzen Tag gebraucht um sich wieder zu fangen. Nach dem Besuch von Darth Malgus war sie zwar schlagartig nüchtern gewesen, aber es hatte seine Spuren hinter lassen. Sie hatte den Rest des Tages in ihrem Quartier hinter verschlossener Tür verbracht, wollte niemanden sehen. Er hatte sie in Ruhe gelassen und jetzt war sie als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, aber er spürte das sie etwas beschäftigte.

„Willst du das heute Nacht angehen oder bis Morgen in der Frühe warten?" Mako fragte zwar Karika, riss ihn dabei aber auch aus den Gedanken, was ihm ganz lieb war.

„Nachts in einen Tempel der von der dunklen Seite beherrscht wird? Da kann ich Lanothir ja gleich den Jedi zum Fraß vorwerfen. Wir warten bis die Sonne... bis es hell wird. Sonne kann man das hier ja nicht nennen." seufzte sie.

„Dromund Kaas ist ein Pool der dunklen Seite. Man sagt die Gewitter werden dadurch ausgelöst die hier durchgehend nieder gehen." er setzte sich auf den Holoprojektor.

„Das erklärt euer Temperament." stichelte Mako erneut.

Lanothir ignorierte sie einfach. Es hatte keinen Zweck mit solchen... Kleingeistern darüber zu streiten ob Sinn oder Unsinn.

„Wenn sonst nichts mehr anfällt würde ich gerne noch einmal die Daten der letzten Tage durch gehen." meinte Mako und nahm ihr Datapad.

„Du meinst dich wieder beim SID einhacken." dieses Mal war es an ihm.

„Geht dich gar nichts an Roter." grinste sie und verschwand Richtung Brücke.

Karika sah ihr einen Augenblick nach.

„Was meinte Kaycord eigentlich damit als er meinte, ihr Reinblüter lasst euch nicht mit anderen... Spezies ein, das wäre unter eurer Würde." fragte sie ihn unbeholfen.

Das war ein Thema das er sonst gerne umging. Viele seiner Spezies sahen es so, aber er nicht. Seine Frau, sie war eine Reinblüterin gewesen, das schon. Aber wenn er es genau betrachtete...

„Unter meiner Spezies ist es tatsächlich ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz. Wir lassen uns nicht mit unseren Spezies ein. Viele von uns sehen uns als das höchste Wesen an und das die Macht nur uns dienen sollte. Aber ich seh das nicht so. Manchmal ist das Schicksal eben anderer Meinung als das Gesetz. Da sollte man über seinem... Blut stehen." lachte er traurig, nahm ihre Hand.

Sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber sie war gekränkt, das konnte er deutlich spüren.

„Über seinem Blut stehen. Das klingt ja vielleicht mal hochtrabend." lachte sie.

Ein gespieltes Lachen, aber in diesem Fall war es nur ihr Recht.

„Kari, mach dir doch nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, über das für und wider der Dinge." er zog sie an sich.

Sie legte die Hand auf seine Brust. Wenn er so vor ihr saß waren sie auf Augenhöhe.

„So bin ich aber." lächelte sie.

„Ich sag dir das auch noch hundert Mal. Es interessiert mich nicht was du bist. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist." vorsichtig strich er über ihre Wange.

„Lano... verdammt wie sag ich dir das... ich bin noch nie... man, ich war mein ganzes Leben mit Männern verbracht aber krieg das nicht auf die Reihe. Kann doch nicht so schwer sein... Ich hab noch nie...",

stotterte sie vor sich hin,

„Dann eben anders. Ich hab in Männern noch nie etwas anderes als meine Jägerkollegen gesehen. Wenn man sich mal in den Arm genommen hat, herumgealbert hat, das war es dann. Wir waren nie mehr als Freunde. Verstehst du was ich dir sagen will?"

Er verstand besser als sie dachte. Das erklärte so einiges.

„Noch nie? Keine Liebelei? Nichts? Eine hübsches Ding wie du? Dafür hatte es so mancher Kuss von dir ganz schön in sich." er sah wie sie rot wurde, sich verlegen an ihn schmiegte.

Sie antwortete nicht, schien nur erleichtert das sie ausgesprochen hatte. Er legte die Arme um sie, zog sie an sich.

„Wenn ich dir zu weit gehe, dann sag es mir." flüsterte er.

„Das werde ich. Keine Sorge." lächelte sie, küsste ihn.

Sein Com piepste. Ausgerechnet jetzt gestört werden. Seufzend sah er nach.

„Ich muss kurz zur Zitadelle. Willst du mit kommen?" schaden konnte es nicht sie dabei zu haben.

Er war außer sich vor Wut, dafür musste man kein Sith sein. Man hatte davon erfahren, von seiner Jagd nach Darth Tormen. Und das Ergebnis davon war, das man ihm mit dem Tod drohte wenn er es wagen sollte Hand an eben diesen zu legen.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?" brüllte er einen anderen Sithlord an.

„Genau das was du gerade verstanden hast. Es bleibt bei der Entscheidung." gab dieser nur ruhig zurück.

„Wann hat der Rat das raus bekommen? Niemand wusste davon, niemanden hat es interessiert als ich um Hilfe gebeten hatte in dieser Sache." er zitterte vor Wut.

„Beruhigt euch Lord Lanothir. Das bringt doch nichts." mischte sie sich kurz ein.

Er sah sie nur kurz völlig überwältigt von seiner Wut und seiner Verzweiflung an.

„Haltet euch das da raus Jägerin." knurrte er.

Sie wusste das er es nicht so meinte wie er es sagte. Die Zitadelle der Sith. Hier herrschten andere Gesetze, Hier hatte sie das Nachsehen.

„Das war das letzte Wort zu diesem Thema Lord Lanothir. Es wird keinerlei weiteren Diskussionen geben. Lasst eure Rache ruhen wenn ihr am Leben bleiben wollt." der andere Sithlord ging.

Lanothir schloss einen Sekunde die Augen atmete tief durch. Sein Arm legte sich um Karikas Schultern, zog sie an sich. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Du weisst schon wo wir sind?" zischte sie so leise wir möglich.

„Das weiss ich und es mir vollkommen egal." er ging noch einen Schritt weiter.

Ohne zu zögern legte er die Hand an ihre Wange, küsste sie offen vor den Augen aller. Schlagartig verstummten alle Gespräche die um sie herum stattfanden. Sie zögerte, ließ sich dann doch darauf ein, schloss die Augen, erwiderte seinen Kuss. Nach wie Stunden scheinenden Minuten ließ er von ihr.

„Jetzt haben sie was um zu reden. Lass uns gehen." ein dämonisches Lächeln huschte über eine Lippen.

„Was sollte das?" lachte sie leise.

„Ich bin schon lange hier nicht mehr willkommen. Ich gebe ihnen nur etwas damit sie mich so schnell nicht vergessen." meinte er gelassen.

„Das nächste Mal. Warn mich vorher. Ich dachte ich fall gleich tot um." seufzte sie.

Mako schlief schon als sie zurück kamen. Zumindest nahm sie das an als sie sich auf eins der Betten um Mannschaftsquartier fallen ließ.

„Was machst du hier?" murmelte Mako.

„Du bist noch wach?" sie drehte sich zur Seite, sah zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ihr Zwei macht Krach für Fünf und ich hab ein verdammt gutes Gehör." sie tat weiter so als wenn sie schlafen würde.

„Tut mir leid." lachte Karika

„Schon gut, vergiss es. Also nochmal, was willst du hier?" Mako setzte sich endgültig auf.

„Ähm Schlafen?" etwas verwirrt sah sie zu ihr.

„Da ist ein verdammt heißer Typ, der wahnsinnig auf dich steht, jede Minute mit dir verbringen will und du lässt den armen Kerl allein?" meinte sie ruhig.

Karika musste sich das Lachen verbeißen. Was waren das denn für Worte von Mako? Damit hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet.

„Kari, das ist die große Jagd. Das heisst du kannst jeden Tag deinen Tod finden. Genieß die Zeit mit Lanothir. Verbring soviel Zeit wie es geht an seiner Seite. Wenn du Pech hast, bist du morgen tot. Glaub mir, ich hab schon einige seltsame Kerle erlebt, aber der,... der ist wie ein Volltreffer." seufzte sie.

„Mako? Hast du getrunken?" verwirrt sah sie sie an.

„Nein. Aber ich habe nachgedacht. Na los, hau schon ab. Ich will meine Ruhe. Gute Nacht." sie legte sich wieder hin, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Lanothir hatte sich schon hingelegt, schien gerade eingedöst. Leise huschte sie zu ihm unter die Decke, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Dieses Mal zuckte er nicht zusammen oder reagierte panisch. Verschlafen drehte er sich zu ihr um, legte den Arm um sie, zog sie an sich.

„Hast du es dir anders überlegt? Ich dachte du wolltest bei Mako schlafen." murmelte er.

Sie dachte an Makos Worte.

„Halt einfach deine Klappe, ja?" kicherte sie, küsste ihn.

Er ließ sich darauf ein, erwiderte ihre Küsse. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper. Sie hielt ihn nicht auf, so wie das letzte Mal, sondern tat es ihm gleich, schob zögernd die Hand unter sein Oberteil. Sie konnte die Narben unter ihre Händen spüren, die er ihr gezeigt hatte. Eine gewisse Art von Ehrfurcht überkam sie. Sie dachte an Worte, die ihr Vater zu sagen pflegte. „Ein wahrer Krieger, der trägt seine Zeugnisse geschlagener Schlachten mit Stolz Karilein, weil er davon berichten kann." erinnerte sie sich.

„Und da sag ich, sag was wenn ich dir zu weit gehe." riss Lanothir sie aus den Gedanken.

„War das Protest?" sie wollte gerade ihre Hand wegziehen als er sie festhielt.

„Nicht. Das ist nur... unerwartet." flüsterte er nur.

„Unerwartet oder unangenehm?" lachte sie frech.

Kurz drückte er sie etwas von sich.

„Ersteres. Jetzt sag ich mal halt die Klappe." er zog sein Oberteil aus, schmiss es zur Seite und zog sie wieder an sich.

Sie konnte seine warme Haut an ihre spüren. Zärtlich streichelte sie über seine bloße Haut, spürte jede Narbe unter ihren Fingern, jede Kontur. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, zog ihn bestimmend über sich. Ein leise Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen.

„Übertreib es nicht Kari. Ich kann mich beherrschen, bis zu einem gewissen Grad." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Hat jemand gesagt das du das sollst?" gab sie zurück.

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne.

„Du weisst schon was du mir da überlassen willst. Bist du dir sicher das ich dafür der Richtige bin?" er zögerte, das war ihr klar.

„Das bin ich mir." lächelte sie.

Sie war sich noch nie einer Sache so sicher gewesen.

Karika war früh aufgestanden. Sie ließ sich das warme Wasser der Dusche über das Gesicht laufen. Als sie die Kratzer auf ihrer Schulter berührte musste sie schmunzeln. Dinge passierten eben im Rausch der Leidenschaft. Er hatte ebenso welche. Ihre Freundinnen hatten sie alle gewarnt. Das erste Mal sich einem Mann hinzugeben... sie hatte Horrormärchen sich anhören müssen. Nichts davon hatte zugetroffen. Alles was sie als unangenehm empfunden hatte war ein kurzer Schmerz gewesen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Lanothir war zärtlich gewesen, hatte sich Stunden Zeit genommen. Als sie aufgewacht war weil der Crono ungnädig piepste, da hatte sie noch immer in seinen Armen gelegen. Erst als sie aufstehen wollte, da hatte er sie kurz zurück gehalten liebevoll ihren Nacken geküsst.

„Wo will meine Schöne so früh am Tag hin?" hatte er ihr zugeflüstert.

„Duschen und mich fertig machen. Auf uns wartet ein Auftrag mein Süßer." hatte sie gekichert, als er sie gekitzelt hatte.

„Na geh schon. Ich brauch auch gleich eine." hatte er gelacht.

Das hatte etwas so... normales gehabt. Etwas das sie glücklich machte. Lächelnd stellte sie das Wasser ab, trocknete sich ab und legte Kleidung und Rüstung an. Das war der letzte Auftrag bis zur Endrunde. Auf ging es.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Familienbande

**Kapitel 5 - Familienbande**

Der Vorhof zum Tempel der dunklen Seite. Karika konnte seltsamerweise spüren wie unruhig Lanothir an ihrer Seite war, ihre Nähe suchte um innerlich Ruhe zu finden.

„Alles in Ordnung?" sie legte die Hand an seinen Oberarm.

„Ich mag dieses Gefühl nicht. Diese Stimmen im Kopf, dieses Flüstern. Die Lords, die in diesen Gräbern ihre eigentlich ewige Ruhe finden sollten, ich würde mich wundern wenn es einer von ihnen hat. Ihre Geister sind noch immer unruhig. Seit Jahrhunderten. Sie treiben die Lebenden in den Wahnsinn, bemächtigen sich ihrer wenn sie schwach sind. Es gibt keine Rettung wenn es erst einmal passiert ist. Wer immer dir diesen Auftrag zugespielt hat, der wollte das du versagst." er sah über das Gelände.

„Versagen mein Süßer, das gibt es in meinem Wortschatz nicht. Sieg oder Tod." lächelte sie.

„Interessante aber ungesunde Einstellung." er sah sie schmunzelnd an.

Imperiale Soldaten, Forscher die den Verstand verloren hatten. Der Vorhof war groß, nur noch Run von einst. Der Tempel selber war unberührt, nicht im Ansatz verwittert. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte sie mehr als Ehrfurcht davor empfunden. Aber aus diesem Grab kam nichts Gutes.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns." seufzte er, zog seine Klingen und aktivierte sie.

Der Vorhof war noch ruhig gewesen zu dem was sie innen vorfanden. Die Kämpfe waren hart. Sie spürte die Erschöpfung in ihre Glieder fahren. Sie hatte Verletzungen einstecken müssen. Zwei Blasterschüsse hatte sie an der Taille erwischt. Es war unangenehm, schmerzhaft, behinderte sie. Aber da musste sie jetzt durch. Warmes Blut lief über ihre Hüfte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie hatte später genug Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Mit gezogenen Blastern betrat sie die Kammer. Zwei Wachen. Eine rechts, eine links. Kurz anvisiert und jeweils ein Kopfschuss bevor sie sie auch nur im Ansatz bemerkten. Beide gingen zu Boden. Der gesuchte Imperiale stand ruhig in der Mitte von denen, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Eindeutig hatte sich ein Geist den armen Kerl geschnappt. Besessen und merkte es nicht einmal. Sie wusste nicht ob sie Mitleid haben sollte oder ihn einfach erlösen. Aber warum das nicht ausnutzen?

„Mein Lord." sie neigte in Respekt den Kopf.

„Was wollte ihr, niedere Kreatur?" zischte er sie an.

Lanothir wurde mehr als unruhig hinter ihr. Er wollte sie nur beschützen, das verstand sie, aber das war nicht notwendig.

„Nicht, lass mich das machen. Vertrau mir." lächelte sie.

Er ließ seine Hand sinken, die auf dem Lichtschwert lag. Sie wandte sich dem besessenen Imperialen zu, spielte weiter mit.

„Der Rat schickt mich euer Lordschaft. Ich bin hier her gesandt worden um die Informationen abzuholen. Ich bin nur eine niedere Dienerin. Verzeiht mein ungebührliches Auftreten, aber die Zeit drängt." sie senkte den Kopf, sah ihn nicht an.

„Hier habt ihr das verlangte und nun geht." knurrte er sie an, hielt ihr das Datapad hin.

Gespielt demütig nahm sie es an und verließ die Kammer.

Kaum waren sie vor dem Tempel und vom Vorhof herunter, da hörte sie Lanothir auflachen.

„Was hast du mein Großer?" sie setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm.

Noch immer spürte sie den scharfen Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte, ignorierte ihn noch immer stoisch.

„Ich hätte es dir fast abgekauft. Du warst gut." meinte er nur grinsend.

„Hmmm, du weisst was eine Frau hören will." sie setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf.

Er lachte, nahm sie in seine Arme, küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Das ist ein Ort des Todes und des Grauens und was machst du daraus?" neckte er sie.

„Ich bringe dich zum lachen. Das war es mir wert." gab sie zurück.

Ihr Com fing an zu piepsen und sie sah Makos Frequenz. Etwas überrascht nahm sie den Ruf an. Sie hatte keinen Ruf von ihr erwartet. Es war anders abgesprochen gewesen.

„Kari, wir haben ein Problem." Mao war mehr als aufgebracht.

„Mako, ganz ruhig. Was ist los?" sie schob Lanothir etwas von sich, stand auf.

„Tarro Blood ist los. Hier geht um das du im dunklen Tempel umgekommen wärst. Crysta rief mich gerade und fragte nach. Der Jagdmeister glaubt es aber. Sie wollen die Endrunde ohne dich starten. Beeil dich das in Ordnung zu bringen, sonst bist du raus bevor es richtig anfängt." Mako war stinksauer.

„Ist gut Mako. Bin auf dem Weg zur Enklave. Danke. Den Dreckskerl hol ich mir noch." zähneknirschend beendete sie den Ruf.

Zorn brodelte in ihr. Tarro Blood... dieser hinterhältige Mistkerl. Wie konnte er es wagen die Mandalorianer so in den Dreck zu ziehen. Die Männer und Frauen hatten Ehre, stellten sich einem von Angesicht zu Angesicht ohne solche Spielchen. Aber das würde sie ihm noch zeigen das sie nicht so war wie er. Er sollte sie ansehen während er sein Leben für seine Taten aushauchte.

„Scheint nicht gerade dein Freund zu sein dieser Blood." meinte Lanothir.

„Freund... ein Freund dem ich irgendwann mit meinen bloßen Händen die Kehle zudrücke bis er aufhört zu japsen." knurrte sie gereizt.

Er zuckte zusammen. Mit solchen Worten hatte er nicht gerechnet, das konnte sie sich denken.

„Ganz neue Töne von dir. Ich werd dich niemals sauer machen." etwas überrascht sah er sie an.

„Ich hab auch andere Seiten als die Gutgelaunte. Und die willst du nicht erleben Großer. Lass uns zurück gehen." sie ließ ihn einfach stehen und ging.

Ihre Wut und ihr Zorn kochten in ihr und deren Ausbruch, das wollte sie ihm nicht antun.

Crysta sah sie erleichtert an als sie die Zitadelle betrat.

„Gut das du da bist. Ich dachte schon..." begann sie.

„Sehe ich so aus als wenn ich mich von einem Sithgrab abschrecken lasse oder vielmehr mich da drin töten lasse? Ich bitte dich Crysta." unterbrach Karika sie barsch.

Die Mandalorianerin zuckte zusammen. Das hatte sie nicht von ihr erwartet.

„Ich hätte es nicht erwartet, aber möglich ist alles." seufzte sie.

„Tarro Blood ist ein Mistkerl der mich aus dem Rennen schmeißen will weil ich ihn sonst zerquetsche." knurrte sie.

Crysta sah sie mehr als erstaunt an. Karika spürte Lanothirs Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Ein Blick reichte und ihr war klar, er machte sich mehr als Sorgen. Einen Augenblick schloss sie die Augen, atmete tief durch, legte ihre Hand auf seine auf ihrer Schulter.

„'tschuldige. Wenn ich erstmal sauer bin, lass ich mit reißen davon." lächelte sie.

„Du machst mir gerade eine Scheißangst." meinte er nur.

Crysta lachte auf.

„Ein Sith der sagt eine Kopfgeldjägerin macht ihm eine... Scheißangst? Den Tag muss ich mir anstreichen. Was ist los mit euch? Es sein denn...",

sie begriff,

„Man man man Karika, du ziehst dir einen Sith an Land? Übernimm dich mal nicht. Die Endrunde startet gleich. Ich hab den Jagdmeister solange es ging zurück gehalten. Du weisst wie das läuft?"

„Last Man Standing Regel. Tot oder verwunden erlaubt. Alles klar. Partner wartet?" Karika ging die Regeln durch.

„Nein, den lässt du mir hier nicht stehen. Den nimmst du schön mit. Solange er sich nicht einmischt wird der Jagdmeister nichts sagen. Los jetzt." Crysta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Alle Anwesenden sahen sie mehr als überrascht und fragend an, selbst der Jagdmeister. Der Wookie hatte wohl tatsächlich ihren Tod in Betracht gezogen.

„Entschuldigt meine... Verspätung. Aber jemand hat das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt ich wäre tot. Allerdings bin ich sehr lebendig." sie betrat die Arena ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Sie sah allerdings bei Lek, seinem Stellvertreter ein erleichtertes Aufflackern im Blick. Er war mit Crysta befreundet, das wusste sie.

„Ihr seid spät dran." meinte er eher amüsiert als ernst.

„Besser jetzt als nie, oder?" lachte sie.

„Euer Partner kennt die Regel? Crysta sagte mir schon das ein Sith an eurer Seite ist." er nahm es hin.

„Ich halt mich raus und warte ab. So in etwa?" Lanothir machte sich einen Spaß daraus den „bösen Sith" raushängen zu lassen.

Lek wich tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Nicht in etwa, es ist so. Mischt ihr euch ein, wars das für Karika. Gut, gehen wir es an." er wies sie an die Arena zu betreten.

So langsam forderte die Verletzung ihren Tribut und sie konnte sie kaum noch ignorieren. Beim Endkampf um den letzten Platz. Eine mehr als junge Teilnehmerin hatte ihr auf die Verletzung geschlagen. Die Wunde war aufgerissen, sie hatte frisches Blut gespürt. Die Wut darüber hatte ihr wieder für wenige Minuten Aufschwung gegeben und hatte den Endkampf gewonnen. Sie stand als Letzte noch. Auch wenn sie es gerne anders gehandhabt hätte, sie hatte ihre Konkurrenz getötet. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie eine Bewegung. Sofort erkannte sie die Person. Tarro Blood. Blinder Zorn kochte in ihr hoch. Sofort spürte sie Lanothirs Arm um sich, der sie zurück hielt. Lek stand neben ihm, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und der Sith nickte.

„Was wollt ihr Tarro?" Lek wurde lauter, stellte sich vor sie.

„Karika ist eine Betrügerin. Ich verlange ihre Teilnahme zu annullieren." der Mandalorianer verschränkte aggressiv die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie kommt ihr auf diesen Unsinn?" Lek sah ihn fragend an.

„Ihre Unterstützer sind tot. Und ohne diese..." begann er.

„Sie hat die Unterstützung der Sith. Noch Fragen?" gereizt sah Lanothir ihn an.

Lek lachte leise. Das war für ihn wohl mehr als Amüsant.

„Da habt ihr es Blood. Sie hat sehr wohl Unterstützung und mit denen … würde ich mich an eurer Stelle nicht anlegen." der scharfe Unterton war kaum zu überhören.

„Wenn ich euch in die Finger bekomme Blood, dann seit ihr tot." knurrte Karika gereizt.

„Ich? Tot durch eure Hand? Wenn die Jedi und die Sith eine Allianz bilden, an dem Tag glaube ich das. Passt auf euch auf Jägerin..." Tarro ging.

Für wenige Momente herrschte Stille, dann atmete Lek scharf aus.

„Unterstützung der Sith... ihr wagt euch ja einiges." er sah Lanothir amüsiert an.

Lanothir ließ sie los, lachte auf.

„Ich hab vielleicht nicht die höchste Stellung, aber es reicht um so etwas zuzusichern. Ich war in einigen Schlachten, auch wenn mich meine Letzte einiges an Ansehen gekostet hat. Darth Tormen ist nun einmal nicht zimperlich." meinte er ruhiger.

„Darth Tormen? Ihr habt unter Darth Tormen gedient? Der arbeitet gerne mal mit uns Mandalorianern zusammen, schätzt unsere Kriegserfahrung." Lek sah ihn überrascht an.

Karika schmunzelte. Ein ganzes Stück weiter. Wenn Tormen mit den Mandalorianern zusammen arbeitete, dann würden sie sicher früher oder später auf ihn stoßen.

„Ihr kennt ihn?" Lanothir wurde aufmerksam.

„Ja und ich muss sagen leider. Ich habe einen Auftrag von ihm angenommen und der hätte mich fast das Leben gekostet. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun." Lek schmunzelte.

„Da können wir uns die Hand reichen Jäger. Geht mir genauso." der Sith tat es ihm gleich.

„Stellvertretender Jagdmeister Lek, und ihr seit Sith?" die Atmosphäre entspannte sich zwischen den beiden.

„Lord Lanothir. Das reicht. Karika, wollen wir dann..." fast schon bittend sah er sie an.

Sie nickte lächelnd. Ihre Wunden mussten dringend versorgt werden.

„Crysta wird sich bei euch melden. Viel Erfolg Karika." Lek ging.

„Verdammt! Wie hast du solange damit gestanden?" Mako sah sich Karikas Verletzung an.

Sie waren zurück auf der Mantis. Crysta hatte sich bisher nicht gemeldet, also nutzte sie die Pause sich zu erholen.

„Zähne zusammen beißen und durch." seufzte sie.

Der Schaden war höher als sie erwartet hatte. Schwere Gewebeschäden und Blasterverbrennungen. Das würde einige Zeit dauern, selbst mit Kolto.

„Du reisst dich zu sehr zusammen. Komm zurück und lass mich das versorgen Karika." Mako versorgte die Wunden, verpasste ihr danach eine hohe Dosis Schmerzmittel.

Karika atmete tief durch als ich leicht schwummerig wurde.

„Mako! Setzt du mich unter Drogen?" lachte sie, zog den Arm vor die Augen.

„Anders bekommt man dich ja nicht ruhig. Leg dich hin und lass das ein wenig heilen. Ich hab mit Crysta gesprochen. Sie lässt uns ein paar Tage." sie half ihr auf.

Lanothir stand in der Tür, die Besorgnis in seinem Blick war kaum zu übersehen. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, der gereizte Gesichtsausdruck machte ihr schon fast Angst. Mako drückte sich an ihm vorbei und ließ sie allein.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" er wies auf ihre Wunde.

„Es war nicht notwendig." seufzte sie.

„Nicht notwendig? Kari, du hättest drauf gehen können." er wurde lauter.

Das passte ihr jetzt gar nicht. Sie war müde, hatte immer noch Schmerzen und wollte ihre Ruhe und keinen Streit mit ihm.

„Und wenn schon... Das ist das Los einen Kopfgeldjägers, eines Söldners. Jeder Auftrag kann dein letzter sein. So ist das nunmal... finde dich damit ab." sie wurde ebenso lauter.

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Nicht so." er packte sie hart an ihren Handgelenken.

„Du tust mir weh. Lass mich los." knurrte sie.

Er ließ sie erschreckt los.

„Was erwartest du von mir? Du hast gewusst was ich tue als du dich mit mir eingelassen hast. Das ist mein Leben. So war es schon immer. Ich bin mich der Gefahren bewusst die mich erwarten. Das wird nicht die letzte Verletzung sein, eine von den harmlosen, aber nicht die Letzte. Und ich werd so manches Mal blutend einen Blaster in den Händen halten und kämpfen bis ich nicht mehr dazu im Stande bin. Das habe ich schon getan ein ums andere Mal. Aber so sind wir. Auftrag ist Auftrag und wir ziehen es bis zum Ende durch und wenn es unser Ende ist. Wenn du damit nicht umgehen kannst, dann geh. Ich habe es so weit geschafft und lasse mich bestimmt nicht aufhalten. Auch nicht von dir." mit jedem Wort wurde sie lauter, gestikulierte heftig mit den Händen und Armen.

Sie stieß ihm heftig vor die Brust, spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollte das er blieb, aber wenn es keinen anderen Weg gab. Sie hatte so lange dafür gekämpft und würde sich jetzt nicht abbringen lassen. Und Mako verließ sich auf sie. Er antwortete ihr nicht, sah sie mit einem Blick an den sie nicht deuten konnte. Enttäuscht? Verletzt? Zornerfüllt? Besorgt? Sie konnte es einfach nicht sagen.

„Verdammt red mit mir Lano!" schrie sie verzweifelt.

„Was soll ich sagen Kari? Was erwartest du von mir? Ich habe einmal alles verloren, ein zweites Mal ertrage ich das nicht. Wenn du sagst ich soll gehen, dann gehe ich. Ich finde auch allein einen Weg an Tormen ran zu kommen... auch wenn es nicht das selbe wäre." seine Stimme zitterte.

Das war es also. Sie begriff, sie hatte seine empfindlichste Stelle gefunden. Sie selbst. Es hatte ihn mehr als einfach verletzt.

„Sieh mich an mein Großer.",

es tat ihr mehr als leid,

„Deine Sorge ehrt mich, wirklich. Aber das es nicht leicht wird, hätte dir klar sein müssen. Bleib einfach an meiner Seite und ich verspreche dir, ich sage etwas wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert, ja? Ich werde das in Zukunft nicht mehr auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren."

Sie gab nach. Das hatte er verdient. Wieder sagte er nicht, zog sie an sich, hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Sie beließ es beim Schweigen. Manchmal waren Worte einfach überflüssig. Mit Leichtigkeit nahm er sie hoch, trug sie auf seinen Armen. Karika kreischte auf vor Schreck.

„Was soll das?" lachte sie, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, ließ sich an seine Brust sinken.

„Mako sprach vom Ausruhen. Und das tust du nicht wenn man dich dazu nicht zwingt. Also zwingt ich dich ein wenig." ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Das schlechte Gewissen überkam sie.

„Lano?" flüsterte sie.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?" er verließ die Krankenstation mit ihr auf dem Arm, machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier.

„Es tut mir leid. Verzeih mir." sie spürte wie müde sie wirklich war.

Ob es nun die Medikamente waren, die vergangene Schlacht oder die Verletzung,... sie wusste es nicht.

„Tu mir so etwas einfach nie wieder an. Ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren, das ist alles. Ich liebe dich, auch wenn du das scheinbar nicht begreifst." meinte er nach einem Moment, legte sie auf ihr Bett.

Ihr fielen die Augen zu. Sie spürte noch wie er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und schlief dann wie erschlagen ein.

_Mit aller Kraft hatte sie sich zurück zum Außenposten geschleppt. Das war mehr Glück als Verstand gewesen das sie dem Kraytdrachen entkommen war. Der Auftrag war dermaßen nach hinten losgegangen, das sie sich für sich selbst schämte. Kraytdrachen... es war nie die Rede von Kraytdrachen gewesen. Caleb war tot. Ihr Partner hatte es nicht überlebt. Das Drecksvieh hatte kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemacht. Sie hatte die Zielperson gefunden. Ebenso ein Opfer des Drachen. Sie hatte sich die tiefe Wunde im Rücken eingefangen als sie sich den Beweis geschnappt hatte. Der Medic des Außenposten hatte sich ihrer angenommen. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen das ein so „junges Ding" durch die Hölle ging._

„_Karika Webster?" eine vertraute Stimme hatte sie aus den Gedanken gerissen._

_Ein Strahlen ging über ihr Gesicht als sie sie erkannte. Sie hatte ihre Freundin jahrelang für tot gehalten. Über Nacht waren sie und ihre Mutter verschwunden gewesen._

„_Eleena Daru. Lange ist es her." sie sah auf und zuckte sofort zusammen._

_Ein mehr als unheimlicher Sithlord stand hinter ihrer alten Freundin. Blass, rote Augen, die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurückgeschlagen, die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt. Leicht konnte man die Adern an seinem kahlen Schädel sehen. _

„_Wer zur Hölle ist das?" entfuhr ihr._

„_Mein Meister." seufzte die junge Twi'lek._

„_Du bist in die Sklaverei geraten? Aber,... wie?" fragte sie._

„_Lange Geschichte alte Freundin." lächelte sie._

„_Geonosis also. Wer hätte das gedacht." Karika lehnte sich leicht gegen die Hauswand hinter sich._

_Ihr Blick ging immer wieder zu dem Sithlord, der sie musterte. Sie wandte sich direkt an ihn. Sie hatte noch nie großartigen Respekt vor Sith gehabt._

„_Warum gebt ihr eurer... Dienerin die Chance mit einer alten Freundin zu reden? Ihr seid doch sonst alle so... kalt." meinte sie mehr als ruhig._

_Er kam zu ihr, sah sie belustigt an._

„_Dreist für eine Jägerin." meinte er kühl._

„_Ich bin nicht dreist Mylord. Ich bin nur sehr direkt." gab sie ebenso kühl zurück._

_Sein Blick ging kurz zu Eleena, der unmerklich nickte._

„_Sie hat mich darum gebeten als sie von eurer Anwesenheit erfuhr und ich habe es ihr erlaubt." meinte er leise zu ihr._

„_Das war... ehrlich." etwas überrascht hielt sie seinen Blick._

„_Sie erzählt viel von euch Karika Webster. Und meist Gutes. Ihr habt großes Potential viel zu erreichen und solche Personen halte ich mir gerne in der Hinterhand wenn ihr versteht." er lachte leise._

„_Wenn ihr mir euren Namen sagt, dann könnte ich mir den ganz oben auf meine Liste meiner Auftraggeber setzen." sie ließ sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern._

„_Darth Malgus Jägerin." war seine ruhige Antwort._

Karika wachte auf. Ihre erste Begegnung nach all den Jahren mit Eleena. Sie hätte ihrer Freundin noch so gerne so vieles gesagt. Und ihr Meister, Darth Malgus, er war alles andere als vertrauenerweckend schon damals gewesen. Aber als sie ihn vor kurzem getroffen hatte, da war etwas gewesen. Sie hatte es sehen können. Schmerz, Trauer, Verlust. Er trauerte um Eleena. Sie war doch nur seine Dienerin gewesen. Ersetzbar wie sie so oft von Sklavenhaltern gehört hatte. Aber er hatte sie scheinbar mehr als gern gehabt. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren viel über Malgus gehört. Die Schlacht von Alderaan, die Schlacht von Coruscant. Inzwischen war der Mann eine wandelnde Legende. Er hatte ihr seine Hilfe angeboten und wenn auch nur wegen ihrer Verbindung zu Eleena. Was versprach er sich davon? Seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, spürte den Schmerz in ihrer Wunde aufwallen. Leise stöhnte sie vor Schmerz auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Crono. Sie hatte fast 12 Stunden geschlafen. Das war mehr als genug. Mako kam zu ihr als sie sich langsam hinsetzte.

„Wird ja auch mal Zeit das du wach wirst." seufzte sie.

„Wo sind wir?" sie stand ebenso langsam auf.

„Raumstation über Korriban. Lanothir hat darum gebeten, nachdem er eine Nachricht bekommen hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung von wem, aber er sagte falls du wach wirst und er noch nicht zurück ist, sollst du ihm in die Akademie folgen. Warum auch immer. Kari, das hier ist Sith Grund und Boden. Ein Fehler und die machen dich kalt." Mako sah sie zweifelnd an.

Im Grunde hatte sie Recht, aber sie wollte Lanothir mit was auch immer er vorhatte nicht allein lassen wenn er schon darum bat das sie ihm folgte.

„Ich pass schon auf mich auf. Keine Sorge." lächelte sie.

Sie war noch nie auf Korriban gewesen. Der erste Blick war mehr als atemberaubend. Der rote Sand, die riesigen Anlagen, die intensive und doch seltsam angenehme Wärme. Ein paar der Anwesenden Sith und Schüler schenkten ihr ablehnende und misstrauische Blicke, aber das störte sie wenig. Sie kannte solche Machtspielchen schon zur Genüge. Solange sie nicht mehr als notwendig Dominanz ausstrahlte würde man sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Akademie, die gar nicht weit von der Fähre entfernt war. Ein mehr als beeindruckendes Gebäude mitten im Felsen. Ein bewunderndes Pfeifen könnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

„Nett mal einen Kopfgeldjäger zu treffen der etwas anderes als ein verächtliches Schnauben dafür übrig hat." hörte sie eine unbekannte Stimme hinter sich.

Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie einen Reinblütigen Sith, die Haut etwas heller als die von Lanothir, rote Augen, hochgewachsen und schlank.

„Und ihr seid..." begann sie.

„Lord Abaron. Lord Lanothir bat mich darum ein wenig auf euch... aufzupassen wenn ihr hier auftaucht. Ihr wärt angeschlagen und er wollte nicht riskieren das euch etwas zustößt. Er war seltsam... besorgt um euch." er forderte sie heraus.

„Ja ja, spuckt es aus. Ich kann Spott und Hohn vertragen." kühl sah sie ihn an.

Der Sithlord begann zu lachen.

„Hört schon auf Karika. Ich bin ein alter Freund von Lanothir. Er hat es mir erzählt. Nach allem was er erlebt hat seid ihr das Beste was ihm passieren konnte. Ich habe zwar meine Vorbehalte, aber es ist seine Entscheidung. Nicht meine. Und ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr so entspannt erlebt." er setzte sich auf die Stufen die zur Akademie führten und wies ihr sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Ein alter Freund also. Sie tat worum man sie bat.

„Ihr seid also eine Teilnehmerin der großen Jagd?" meinte er ruhig.

„Ja. Wohl kaum von Interesse für euch." lächelte sie.

„Reine Neugier. Hört mal. Ich weiss von Lanothirs Plänen. Tut mir einen Gefallen. Haltet ihn davon ab solange es geht. Ich weiss vom Rat das die Entscheidung steht, solle bekannt werden das er Darth Tormen getötet hat, ist auch sein Leben beendet. Und das hat er nach allem nicht verdient." er sah sie intensiv an.

„Das weiss ich schon. Ich gebe euch mein Wort das ich auf ihn aufpasse Lord Abaron." sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Abaron reicht. Lanothirs Freunde sind auch meine. Er vertraut dir, würde alles für dich tun. Enttäusche ihn bitte nicht." meinte er etwas leiser zu ihr.

Sie spürte das er mehr tat als nur mit ihr zu reden. Er griff mit Hilfe der Macht auf sie zu. Lächelnd für sie ihre Barrieren hoch, wehrte sich gegen seinen Zugriff. Er schmunzelte nur.

„Latente Fähigkeiten. Interessant. Das hat er mir verschwiegen." meinte er ruhig.

„Jeder hat seine kleinen Geheimnisse." konterte sie nur gelassen.

„So langsam verstehe ich was ihn so sehr an dir fasziniert." ein wissender Blick seinerseits.

„Na dann verstehst du mehr als ich." lachte sie.

Sie verstand immer noch nicht was Lanothir so sehr an ihr faszinierte das er ihr sein Herz schenkte.

„Warum kam er eigentlich her? Ich weiss von nichts, nur das ich auch her kommen sollte wenn ich wieder wach bin." sie schloss die Augen, genoss die warme Sonne auf der Haut.

„Darth Serevin wollte ihn persönlich sprechen. Ich weiss nicht warum. Das kommt aber oft bei den beiden vor. Irgendetwas verbindet sie, aber darüber redet er nicht.",

eine Schülerin kam zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas zu,

„Wenn man vom Teufel sprichst. Man verlangt nach dir. Na dann folge mir. Ich zeige dir den Weg."

Es herrschte eisige Stille als sie das Büro oder wie sie auch immer das nennen sollte, betrat. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Zum einen Lanothir zur Liebe und andererseits wollte sie hier nichts riskieren. Lanothir stand reichlich genervt mit verschränkten Armen einem weiteren Reinblüter gegenüber, der sie sofort musterte.

„Die Kopfgeldjägerin wie gewünscht Darth Serevin." Abaron blieb ein Stück hinter ihr stehen.

„Ihr könnt gehen Lord Abaron." eiskalt unterbrach der Sith jedes weitere Gespräch.

Abaron ging. Karika hatte selten das Gefühl hilflos zu sein, aber dieses Mal brach es über sie herein. Sie sah sich Serevin genauer an. So groß wie Lanothir, die selbe Hautfarbe, ausgeprägte Gesichtstentakeln, rote Augen, die schulterlangen schwarzen Haare zurück gekämmt. Die schwere schwarz-violette Robe wies ihn als Inquisator aus. Lanothir rieb sich die Augen.

„Musste das jetzt sein? Kannst du sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?" knurrte er mehr als gereizt.

„Du lässt mir wohl kaum eine andere Chance." Serevin ließ sich nicht darauf ein.

Lanothir lachte auf: „Keine Chance? Wie wäre es schlicht und ergreifend mit Fragen?"

Karika wurde das zu bunt. Warum war sie hier? Was wollte man von ihr? Sie räusperte sich hörbar.

„Hey die Herren! Ich stehe hier! Ich kann euch hören." knurrte sie nun ihrerseits gereizt.

Sofort trafen sie zwei Blicke. Lanothirs mehr als amüsiert und Serevins mehr als gereizt.

„Eine menschliche Kopfgeldjägerin. Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Serevin sah zu Lanothir.

„Es ist meine Entscheidung. Nicht deine. Und ich stehe dazu." Lanothir zeigte ihr klar, das sie zu ihm kommen solle.

Sie kam dem nach, immer noch im Unverständnis was hier gerade passierte. Er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie an sich.

„Hast du eine Sekunde an deine verstorbene Frau gedacht? An deine Tochter?" der Sith brauste weiter auf.

Lanothir atmete hörbar durch.

„Darya ist tot, Lana ist tot. Ich kann nichts daran ändern. Was erwartest du von mir? Das ich meine Zukunft allein verbringe?" brauste er zurück.

„Du bist mein Sohn Lanothir. Ahnst du nicht im Geringsten was das ein Licht auf unsere Familie wirft?" endlich sprach er das aus worum es hier ging.

„Ich gebe darauf gar nichts. Du warst nicht für uns da, nicht als ich Hilfe gesucht habe wegen Darya und Lana. Du warst nicht da als ich mein Leben fast verloren habe. Du warst nicht da als ich vor dem Nichts stand. Ich habe mich allein ins Leben zurück gekämpft. Ohne deine Einmischung, deine Hilfe, oder auch nur eine Nachricht von dir. Erst als ich angedroht habe das ich mir Darth Tormen hole, da hast du dich eingemischt und den Rat unterrichtet. Das war alles was du getan hast. Also erzähl mir du nicht etwas von Familie. Sie war da als ich sie brauchte, gegen jeden Widerstand den ich ihr geboten habe. Sie hat über alles hinweg gesehen. Ich lass mir von niemandem vorschreiben wen ich an meiner seiner Seite … zu dulden habe." Wut kochte in ihm hoch, das merkte Karika gewaltig.

„Dann belass es dabei, aber eins sage ich dir. Auf mich brauchst du dann nicht zu zählen wenn du minderwertige Kreaturen..." weiter kam er nicht.

Karika hatte sich von Lanothir losgerissen und Serevin einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Sie kochte vor Zorn.

„So lass ich nicht von mir reden … euer Lordschaft." sie riss sich zusammen nicht zu schreien.

„Ignorantes Miststück." er reagierte schnell.

Sie sah die Machtblitze kommen, fuhr instinktiv ihre Machtbarriere hoch. Es schützte sie besser als sie erwartet hatte. Serevin stutzte als er es bemerkte, wie jeder der das tat. Lanothir lachte.

„Eine einfache Kopfgeldjägerin also. Ich bitte dich. Ich weiss was ich tue." er ließ sich nicht ein bisschen beirren.

„Seit wann könnt ihr das?" Serevin spürte nach ihr.

Karika schmunzele, verschloss sich.

„Seit ich ein Kind war. Meine Eltern, meine leiblichen Eltern, sie waren wohl wie ihr. Sith, beide." lächelte sie.

„Ich wusste ich kenne diese Augen. Die dritte Webster. Seit vorsichtig Mädchen. Ihr wisst nicht auf welche Pfade ihr euch begebt. Geht, beide. Ich habe zu tun." er verließ sein Büro.

Etwas perplex sah Karika ihm nach. Die dritte Webster? Gefährliche Pfade? Sie wusste ja von 2 Geschwistern, aber woher er? Und was für gefährliche Pfade? Seufzend schob sie den Gedanken zur Seite. So schnell würde sie wohl keine Antworten darauf bekommen.


	7. Kapitel 6 - Ungeziefer

**Kapitel 6 - Ungeziefer **

Karika atmete tief durch als sie wieder im Freien waren. Frische Luft. Das hatte sie dringend gebraucht. Abaron stand ebenso vor der Akademie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Mal wieder runter gemacht worden?" er sah zu Lanothir.

„Du kennst das doch. Nichts Neues. Danke fürs Aufpassen alter Freund." er klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter.

„Nicht dafür. Pass auf die Kleine auf. Ich hab... ein seltsames Gefühl was sie angeht. Alles Gute euch beiden." er ging zurück in die Akademie.

Sie sah ihm kurz nach, ließ dann noch ein letztes Mal ihren Blick über die Landschaft streifen. So unheimlich wie es war, es hatte etwas Faszinierendes.

„Es ist eigentlich wunderschön hier." rutschte ihr der Gedanke raus bevor sie sich dessen bewusst war.

„Solange man nicht weiss was hinter den Kulissen geschieht. Jeder Akolyth ist froh wenn er Korriban verlässt. Auch ich war es. Lass uns gehen Kari." er legte den Arm kurz um sie.

„Balmorra... ich hasse Balmorra Crysta." Karika gefiel ihr neues Ziel ganz und gar nicht.

Crystas Holo fing laut an zu lachen. Das hatte die Mandalorianrin scheinbar erwartet. Sie ließ sie erst einmal in Ruhe ihren Lachkrampf aushalten.

„Der war gut Karika. Wirklich. Niemand mag Balmorra. Aber wenn du schon aufgeben willst, ich streich dich als erledigt von meiner Liste." sie wischte sich scheinbar ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Seh ich so aus als wenn ich aufgebe Schätzchen?" gab sie kühl zurück, lehnte sich auf den Holoprojektor.

„Nein, und deshalb mag ich dich so. Du kennst die Regeln? Von Mako weiss ich es. Von deinem großen roten Freund nicht." sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Jetzt war es an der Zeit zu erklären, auch wenn Lanothir wohl das eine oder andere nicht gefallen würde.

„5 Ziele. Auf alle 5 Ziele werden jeweils 2 oder auch 3 Jäger los geschickt, die sich gegenseitig eliminieren, wie ist egal. Von Bestechung bis Mord ist alles erlaubt. Der letzte Jäger der bei dem Auftrag noch steht eliminiert das Ziel. Tot bringt es weniger als wenn lebend. Mir bleiben aber beide Optionen offen. Mir ist immer nur das aktuelle Ziel bekannt. Wer den großen Fisch am Ende holt, der hat die große Jagd gewonnen. Punkt." erklärte sie.

Es war nicht viel was zu beachten war. Logisch für jeden langjährigen Kopfgeldjäger. Tod und Hinterlist war das alltägliche Geschäft für manche von ihnen. Nicht allen, aber ein paar. Karika bevorzugte ihre Ziele lebend.

„Ihr eliminiert euch gegenseitig?" Lanothir sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, so sind die Regeln. Wie ist egal. Ich kenne die anderen Teilnehmer ausser Tarro Blood auch nicht. Wird also interessant. Meinst du warum ich nicht allein los ziehe?" lächelte sie.

Er sagte nichts, trat hinter sie, nahm sie in seine Arme, schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken.

„Das soll mal jemand versuchen." flüsterte er ihr zu, küsste ihren Hals.

„Nehmt euch n Zimmer ihr Zwei. Mako, du tust mir leid." Crysta lachte kopfschüttelnd.

„Endlich mal jemand der meine Sorgen ernst nimmt." Mako mimte die Beleidigte.

Das ließ Lanothir nicht auf sich sitzen, schnappte sich Mako, zog sie übertrieben an sich und spielte den Überfürsorglichen.

„Arme kleine Mako." alberte er mit ihr herum.

Mako kreischte lachend auf.

„Ich sehe, ihr habt Spaß. Kann man mal nach der Jagd ein paar Tage mit euch verbringen?" zwinkerte sie Karika zu.

„Gerne Crysta. Schick uns die weiteren Daten einfach, ja? Ich muss Mako vor einem durchgedrehten Sith retten." lachte sie.

„Natürlich. Wir sprechen uns wenn alles erledigt ist." sie beendete die Übertragung.

Sie ließ die beiden noch eine Runde herumalbern. Es war angenehm einmal nicht diese Anspannung zwischen ihnen zu haben. Nach ein paar Minuten mischte sie sich dann doch ein.

„Hey ihr Zwei! Habt ihr euch jetzt genug geärgert? Wir haben Arbeit Kinder." lachte sie dennoch kopfschüttelnd.

„Spielverderberin." grinste Mako, verschwand auf die Brücke.

Lanothir schien mit einem Mal nachdenklich, setzte sich auf den Holoprojektor.

„Ihr eliminiert euch also gegenseitig. Du hast nichts davon gesagt." meinte er ruhiger als sie erwartet hatte.

„Ja, da sind wir kaum anders als ihr Sith, nur das das bei euch Alltag und bei uns Ausnahme ist. Einer unserer Kodexe besagt eigentlich das man sich gegenseitig unterstützen soll. Die große Jagd ist da eine Ausnahme." sie hatte geahnt das sie bald Rede und Antwort stehen musste.

Das es allerdings so früh war... damit hatte sich nicht gerechnet. Er lachte auf.

„Als wenn das unser Dauerhobby... okay, ganz Unrecht hast du nicht." seufzte er dann doch.

„Lano, mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist alles weniger schlimm als du denkst." lächelte sie aufmunternd.

Der Raumhafen von Balmorra. Sie war schon auf Balmorra gewesen, aber das war Jahre her. Und der Krieg tobte noch immer in gleichbleibender Heftigkeit. Der Schirm über Sobrik fing die Salven ab, die auf die Stadt gefeuert wurden. Ein faszinierendes wie auch beängstigendes Schauspiel.

„Die Republik ist nicht kleinlich." meinte Lanothir kühl.

„Oh, unser großer Roter ist wieder schlecht gelaunt." hörte man Mako über ihr Interkom.

Sie war auf dem Schiff geblieben. Von da aus hatte sie alle Möglichkeiten und konnte über Sobrik schneller eingreifen wenn es Probleme gab.

„Ach komm, bis doch nur gelangweilt Schätzchen." er ließ sich nicht provozieren.

„Das sagst du jetzt. Warte ab bis ich deinen Arsch aus der Schusslinie halten muss." hörte man Mako lachen.

Karika seufzte auf.

„Hey ihr zwei Diven! Aufhören. Wir haben zu tun!" knurrte sie gespielt sauer.

Ein kurzes Knacken verriet ihr das Mako die Verbindung getrennt hatte.

„Was ist dein Auftrag hier?" Lanothir wurde ernst.

„Wir spielen hier das wir für das Imperium arbeiten. Admiral Ivernus ist unser Ziel, aber an den kommen wir nicht so. Also schnappen wir uns den Kommandanten hier in Sobrik und helfen nach. Ein weiterer Jäger könnte hier unterwegs sein und den müssen wir los werden. Wie ist unsere Sache." erklärte sie als sie die Daten auf ihrem Datapad gelesen hatte.

„Also kurz und... schmerzlos, dir zur Liebe." neckte er sie.

Sie lachte nur kopfschüttelnd. Das hatte sie erwartet.

Sobrik war militärisch gut gesichert. Einige Sithwachen und noch mehr Personal fiel ihr auf den Straßen auf, alle in Alarmbereitschaft. Die Balmorraner, die sie hier trafen, die waren allerdings alles andere als guter Dinge, dafür musste sie kein Sith sein um es zu bemerken. Die Anspannung lag förmlich in der Luft. Sie sah verwundete Soldaten, ebenso ein paar wenige Sith mit mehr oder minder schweren Verletzungen. Krieg forderte seine Opfer. Ein junger Sithlord neben ihr strauchelte, hatte Blut im Gesicht. Sie packe ihn am Arm, stützte ihn einen Moment und setzte ihn auf eine der zahlreichen Treppenstufen.

„Sucht euch einen Medic Milord. Das sieht nicht gut aus." sie sah die tiefe Wunde an der Seite seines Schädels.

Sie zog ein Tuch aus dem Gürtel und presste es auf die Wunde. Der Sith nickte nur.

„Gut drauf pressen." sie nahm seine Hand, presste sie auf den improvisierten Verband und ging dann weiter.

„Irgendwann gerätst du damit an den Falschen." lachte Lanothir leise.

„Dafür hab ich doch dich." gab sie zurück.

Sie betraten das Büro des Kommandanten. Technisch gesehen waren die Imperialen hier sehr gut ausgestattet. Aber alles andere,... Karika war es zuwider wie sie die Dinge handhabten. Es war einfach zu langwierig und kostete unnötige Leben. Etwas gefiel ihr nicht als sie den Kommandanten ansah. Die Cathar, die neben ihm stand. Da war etwas an dieser Frau, das Karika ein mehr als schlechtes Gefühl gab. Sie würde sie im Auge behalten. Aber nun hieß es erstmal sich um den Auftrag kümmern und diesen Admiral aufscheuchen.

„Major Pirrel?" Karika verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Die Kopfgeldjägerin und... mein Lord, niemand sagte das ein Sith..." begann er.

Lanothir verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sie verbiss sich ein Lachen.

„Können wir das überspringen? Ich bin nicht in der Laune für eurer Geschleime Imperialer." knurrte er gereizt.

Da war er wieder. Der eiskalte Sith der hier gefragt war. Wieder ging Karikas Blick auf die Cathar.

„Muss sie hier sein?" gereizt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Sie war ein Geschenk eines Freundes von Dromund Kaas. Was sie an Intelligenz nicht..." begann Pirrel.

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen. Ich will Admiral Ivernus. Alles andere ist uninteressant für mich." unterbrach sie ihn barsch.

Endlich hörte der Major ihr wohl wirklich zu. Das alles dauerte ihr schon zu lange. Sie wollte endlich Taten folgen lassen.

„Der Admiral verlässt seine Flotte nur selten. Wir müssen ihn schon von seinem Kreuzer locken." Der Major entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von der Cathar, die Karika wachsam im Auge behielt.

„Ideen? Oder muss ich euren Job machen Major?" seufzte die Jägerin.

„Colonel Sartius. Wir müssten ihn als Versager darstellen, dann würde der Admiral zur Inspektion Balmorra betreten." so langsam kam Pirrel mit seinem Plan raus.

Karika wurde das so langsam zu blöd. Immer bekam sie nur stückchenweise das was sie brauchte um auf diesem verfluchten Planeten brauchte um vorwärts zu kommen. Balmorra war nun wirklich kein Urlaubsresort.

„Ja und wie? Pirrel! Ich werde nicht fürs warten bezahlt. Macht hinne!" knurrte sie gereizt.

„Wir haben versucht die Okara Droiden Fabrik mit einem Virus zu sabotieren. Leider wurde die Einheit komplett aufgerieben. Nur die Hackerin hat es überlebt. Aber wir kommen nicht mehr an sie heran." erklärte er endlich.

„Also soll ich da rein und ihr helfen." beendete sie die Aufführung.

„Genau. Wenn die Droiden verrückt spielen, dann steht Sartuis da wie ein Idiot. Also, ein Job für euch Kopfgeldjägerin?" er sah sie an.

„Ein Kinderspiel. Erwartet meine schnelle Rückkehr Major." sie drehte sich um und ging.

Noch länger hätte sie es nicht mit diesem arroganten Kerl ausgehalten. Tief atmete sie durch als sie vor dem Gebäude stand.

„Was für ein Idiot." seufzte Lanothir.

„Idiot ist noch milde ausgedrückt. Ein totaler Schwachkopf. Als wenn ein Admiral es nicht merkt das seine Untergebenen ein Machtspiel austragen. Spielen wir mit solange es notwendig ist. Hast du dir die Cathar mal genauer angesehen?" sie ging sich durchs Haar, versuchte einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

„Die angebliche... nennen wir es höflich Bettgespielin? Hmmm... die gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Meinst du..." begann ihr Begleiter.

„Genau das mein Lieber. Lass uns mit der bloß vorsichtig sein. Aber das sie sich auf das Niveau herunter lässt, das ist niveaulos." sie schüttelte den Kopf, rieb sich die Schläfe.

„Aber amüsant." er grinste.

Karika lachte, verpasste ihm einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Schlag an den gepanzerten Oberarm.

„Typisch Mann." feixte sie.

Die Okara Droidenfabrik. Karika fluchte in sich hinein. Groß, verwinkelt, unübersichtlich. So viele Ecken und Winkel, die schlecht überschaubar waren. Sie hatte sich den einen oder anderen Schuss schon eingefangen, einige Kratzer, aber nichts wirklich bewegendes. Da hatte sie sich schon ganz andere Wunden zugezogen. Wieder Blasterschüsse von einem Kriegsdroiden die ihr um die Ohren flogen. Sie spürte wie Lanothir sie im letzten Moment aus der Schussbahn riss. Er warf sein Lichtschwert, zerstörte den letzten Droiden.

„Die sind ja wie Wumpratten. Nervig, unnötig und kommen immer wieder." knurrte er.

„Oh ja." lachte sie.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufschrecken. Mit gezogenem Blaster ging sie um die Konsole neben sich herum und... hätte beinahe aufgelacht. Scheinbar die gesuchte Hackerin.

„Erschießt mich nicht!" weinte die junge Frau.

„Ganz ruhig. Wir sind nicht hier um euch etwas zu tun." sie steckte ihre Waffe ein und half der Verängstigten auf die Beine.

„Sie haben den ganzen Trupp ausgelöscht. Ich bin seit Tagen hier. Ohne Wasser, ohne Nahrung. Keiner kam, keiner!" völlig hysterisch sah sie sich um.

Karika gab ihr ihre Wasserflasche. So hatte das keinen Sinn. Sie musste sich beruhigen wenn das klappen sollte. Also die Hackerin dann aber auch noch Lanothir sah und erkannte was er war, da war das Chaos perfekt.

„So Kleine. Und jetzt nochmal von vorne. Ganz ruhig. Keiner will dir etwas. Weder ich noch mein großer Freund. Wir ziehen jetzt zusammen durch. Du lädst diesen verdammten Virus hoch und wir passen auf deinen kleinen Hintern auf. Okay?" beruhigend legte sie die Hand auf die Schulter der Hackerin.

Es war alles gut gegangen. Sie hatten den Angriff er Droiden zurück schlagen können solange die Hackerin ihren Job gemacht hatte. Drei Wellen Abwehreinheiten gegen Eindringlinge, die sie dann doch schon ziemlich gefordert hatten. Lanothir war müde, hatte den einen oder anderen Schuss abbekommen. Karika hatte den Auftrag allein abgegeben und besprochen wie es weiter ging. Er hatte sich auf ihr Schiff zurück gezogen, hatte Mako gebeten sich um seine Wunden zu kümmern an der er selber nicht kam. Die junge Frau hatte das zum ersten Mal ohne dumme Sprüche oder ihn zu reizen erledigt. Dafür war er ihr ausnahmsweise dankbar. Eine Weile hatte er auf dem Bett gelegen, seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Er dachte an das Gespräch mit seinem Vater. Er hätte es ahnen müssen das es dazu kommen musste. Sein Vater hatte überall seine Kontakte. Darya und Lana... Zum ersten Mal dachte er wieder an seine verlorene Familie. Der Schmerz über den Verlust saß noch immer tief. Karika linderte den Schmerz, gab ihm neue Hoffnung. Sie waren fort verdammt...

„Lano?" Karikas Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

Er sah auf. Sie stand in der Tür, nur in einem weiten kurzärmligen Shirt und Unterwäsche hatte scheinbar geduscht. Ihre pitschnassen Haare tropften noch. Ihr Blick war mehr als sorgenvoll.

„Bist ja schon wieder da." meinte er leise.

„Schon? Schätzchen, ich war drei Stunden weg. Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" sie kam zu ihm, setzte sich an seine Seite.

Lächelnd strich sie ihm über die Wange.

„Unser kleiner Abstecher nach Korriban hat ein paar alte Erinnerungen wach gerüttelt. Das ist alles." wieder spürte er diesen Stich in seinem Herzen.

„Dein Vater ist ein Arsch." meinte sie kühl.

Er lachte kopfschüttelnd.

„Du bist immer so direkt. Das mag ich an dir." er zog sie zu sich aufs Bett.

Sie protestierte nicht, schmiegte sich an seine Schulter als er den Arm um die ihren legte. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust. Ihr Atem wurde ruhiger und er merkte das sie eingeschlafen war. Schmunzelnd zog er die Decke über sie beide und schlief selbst ein.

_Die Einschläge kamen unerwartet, ließen den Boden beben. Er brüllte seinem Trupp noch etwa zu, aber zu spät. Die Schneise der einschlagenden Explosionen war zu breit. Er schaffte es selber nicht rechtzeitig heraus. Er konnte Splitter spüren, die seine Rüstung durchschlugen. Haut, Muskeln, Sehnen, Knochen, alles zerstörten was ihnen im Weg war. Die Hitze des Feuers verbrannte ihm Teile seines Oberkörpers. Er wurde zurück geschleuderte, landete hart auf der Seite. Jeder Knochen im Arm brach. Gepeinigt schrie er vor Schmerz auf. Sein Körper versagte ihm jegweden Dienst. Er spürte nur noch unendliche Schmerzen. Mit letzter Kraft sah er sich um. Der Trupp war tot, keiner hatte es überlebt. Eine Falle, sie waren in eine verdammte Falle geschickt worden. Einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und als er sie wieder aufschlug, da stand er neben ihm der Mann der für alle das verantwortlich war, der sie in den Tod geschickt hatte und vor ihm kniete Darya, hielt Lana in den Armen, unvorstellbare Angst in den Augen. Darth Tormen aktivierte sein Lichtschwert..._

„Lanothir! Verdammt! Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Ich bin es." Karika hielt den zitternden Mann in ihren Armen, presste ihn an sich.

Sie hatte gemerkt wie er immer unruhiger im Schlaf wurde, hatte sie damit geweckt. Als er allerdings dann mit einem Schrei hochgeschreckt war, da war sie hellwach gewesen. Er atmete hastig, sein Herz raste, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt und er schien sich gar nicht bewusst was los war. Nach und nach schien er dann doch zu begreifen. Langsam beruhigte er sich, legte die Arme um sie, zog sie an sich und hielt sie wie einen letzten Halt. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in ihrem Shirt. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über Rücken, Nacken.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin bei dir. Du bist nicht allein." wiederholte sie immer wieder.

„Kari..." flüsterte er nach endlos scheinenden Minuten.

„Ich bin da. Es war nur ein Traum. Du bist bei mir. Alles ist gut." sie ließ etwas von ihm, sah ihn an, küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Wange.

„Ich dachte ich hätte das alles hinter mir gelassen." meinte er leise.

„Was denn? Red mit mir. Dann geht es dir besser." lächelte sie aufmunternd.

Sie machte sich Sorgen. Irgendetwas hatte ihn völlig verstört.

„Diese Alpträume. Ich hatte sie jede Nacht bis ich dich kennenlernte. Der Besuch auf Korriban... er hat sie wieder geweckt. Ich hätte nicht dorthin zurück kehren dürfen." er löste sich von ihr, legte sich wieder hin.

„Deine Familie?" sie ahnte worauf das hinaus laufen würde.

Und wieder Wunden aufreißen, das wollte sie nicht. Er nickte nur. Sie legte sich wieder zu ihm, zog ihn an sich. Was er jetzt brauchte war jemand der ihm beistand, keine guten Ratschläge, keine langen Reden. Diesmal war er es, der sich an ihre Schulter schmiegte. Lächelnd legte sie die Arme um ihn, hielt ihn einfach. Mehr war jetzt nicht notwendig.

Karika war früh aufgestanden. Lanothir schlief noch und das war ihr auch ganz lieb so. Er war trotz ihrer Bemühungen einige Male hochgeschreckt, wenn auch nicht so heftig. Die Träume machten ihm zu schaffen. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden hatte er ruhig geschlafen. Mako kam zu ihr, reichte ihr eine Tasse Caf.

„War das Lanothir heute Nacht?" fragte sie leise, sah die metallenen Treppen hinauf.

„Ja. Alpträume. Er hat mit angesehen wie seine Frau und sein Kind vor seinen Augen getötet wurden. Er selber war schwer verletzt gewesen, konnte nichts tun. Lass ihn jetzt bitte schlafen. Ich bin froh wenn er zur Ruhe kommt." seufzte Karika, rieb sich die Stirn.

Einige Minuten schwieg Mako und sie konnte sehen wie ihre Freundin nachdachte.

„Kein Wunder das er so schräg drauf ist." murmelte sie nachdenklich, sah auf die Karte, die Karika auf dem Holoprojektor geöffnet hatte und betrachtete.

Ein Gebiet das von Colicoiden überrannt worden war. Diese Insektoiden waren aggressiv, blutrünstig und kaum kontrollierbar. Sie funktionierten im Schwarm. Die Königin lenkte sie. Fiel sie aus, dann war das wie ein Dominoeffekt. Kopflose mordende Insekten. Das war Pirrels zweiter Plan. Sein Trupp, den er dorthin geschickt hatte, hatte erwartungsgemäß völlig versagt. Also schickte er jetzt Karika.

„Du willst dich mit Insekten prügeln?" fragte Mako.

„Prügeln? Insekten zerquetscht man unter seinem Stiefel. Und das werde ich mit denen machen." grinste die Jägerin.

„Willst du auf Lano warten oder gehen wir beide?" lächelte ihre Freundin.

„Ich würde sagen wir machen uns einen Frauentag. Na los. Lassen wir ihm eine Nachricht da." lachte Karika.

Makos Idee war nicht die schlechteste. So kam Lanothir mal einen Tag zur Ruhe, die er dringend nötig hatte und sie konnte mal wieder etwas Zeit mit ihrer Freundin verbringen. Und was gab es besseres sich zu entspannen als eine kleine Jagd.

Mako würgte als sie den Unterschlupf der Coliocoiden betrat. Der Gestank war bestialisch und überall war Schleim und Dinge, die sie nicht weiter definieren wollte. Sie hatten auf dem Weg hier her schon einige dieser Dinge erledigt. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher wo sie keine Überreste dieser Käfer hatte.

„Bah... wenn wir zurück sind werde ich duschen... lange duschen." seufzte sie, zupfte mit spitzen Finger und jeder Menge Ekel Überreste von ihrer Rüstung.

„Ach man Mako. Gibt Schlimmeres als das." lachte Karika die sichtbar Spaß daran hatte sie aufzuziehen.

Sie selber sah nicht viel besser aus. Der Major hatte ihnen ein Gerät mitgegeben, das die Königin anlocken würde. Karika stellte es auf, aktivierte es und kam zurück an Makos Seite, die Blaster feuerbereit in den Händen. Was allerdings dann sich aus dem Boden grub, das ließ sie hart schlucken. Eine Colicoide, größer und angriffslustiger als alle die sie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Bist... du... hässlich." knurrte Karika gereizt.

Erste Schüsse von ihr fielen und sie wich geschickt einem Angriff des Insekts aus. Mako riss den Blaster vom Gürtel, schoss ihrerseits. Die Königin hatte scheinbar einen dickeren Panzer als die normalen Colicoiden, steckte so manchen Schuss ein.

„Krepiert das Vieh auch mal?" rief sie Karika zu.

„Jetzt reichts aber." knurrte sie Jägerin plötzlich, zündete ihr Jetpack und schoss dem Insekt einen Sprengpfeil in den Rücken.

Sie sah es kommen, schmiss sich hinter einen Trümmerbrocken. Mit einem mehr als unappetitlichen Geräusch war es vorbei.

Vorsichtig sah Mako um die Ecke und... lachte lauthals los. Karika war von oben bis unten mit Colicoideninnereien und Schleim beschmiert.

„Das ist widerlich..." die Jägerin wischte sich etwas Schleim aus dem Gesicht.

Die junge Frau lachte Tränen: „Du... siehst klasse aus. Einfach klasse..."

„Lass uns... bitte gehen... ich brauch ne Dusche... die Rüstung verbrenne ich ich..." Karika verließ die Halle.

Er war allein gewesen als er wach wurde. Wenn Lanothir etwas hasste, dann wenn er nicht wusste was los war. Im ersten Moment hatte ihn Panik erfasst, doch dann hatte er die Nachricht von Karika gesehen. Das sie mit Mako los gegangen war, das er sich ausruhen solle. Er hatte geschmunzelt über ihre liebevolle Sorge. Lange hatte er es nicht allein auf dem Schiff ausgehalten. Die Stille hatte ihn nachdenken lassen und das war keine gute Idee, niemals. Ziellos war er durch Sobrik gestreift, hatte mit ein paar Imperialen gesprochen, über die Lage hier auf Balmorra, die alles andere als gut aussah. Auch hatten die zwei Sith, die er in der Cantina traf, wenig gute Nachrichten für ihn. Der Rat war sich uneinig wie es hier weiter gehen sollte. Letztendlich blieb er dann bei den beiden Sith in der Cantina. Wenigstens etwas Gesellschaft, wenn auch nicht unbedingt die, die er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es wurde später als er erwartet hatte.

„Schleichst du dich einfach weg und sagst mir nicht einmal wo du bist." Karikas Stimme riss ihn aus dem Gespräch in das er gerade vertieft war.

Warm spürte er ihre Hand auf seinem Nacken. Ohne groß nachzudenken legte er den Arm um ihre Hüfte, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Erleichtert stellte er fest das sie normale Kleidung und nicht ihre Rüstung trug.

„Du findest mich doch immer." lachte er leise.

Einer der beiden Sithlords räusperte sich geräuschvoll, schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf.

„Eine hübsche Freundin habt ihr da an eurer Seite Lord Lanothir." meinte er ruhig.

„Lasst euch eins gesagt sein. Ihr seid der Erste der mir deshalb nicht gleich eine Predigt über Verhalten halten will Lord Frucart." er sah Karika liebevoll an.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich bin wie sie ein Mensch. Lass uns gehen, wir stören die Zwei. Hat mich gefreut Milady." zwinkerte der junge Mann, nahm seinen Begleiter am Arm und ging.

Karika prustete los vor lachen, schmiegte sich an Lanothir. Er war froh sie wieder bei sich zu haben.

„Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen?" fragte er sie leise.

„Ja, auch wenn es eine ziemliche Sauerei war. Mako duscht wahrscheinlich noch immer. Explodierte Colicoiden sind nicht... angenehm." lächelte sie.

„Explodierte Colicoiden... na gut. Jetzt bereue ich es nicht mehr das du mich nicht geweckt hast." er musste sich zusammen reißen nicht los zu lachen.

Sie wurde ernst, sah ihn besorgt an: „Du hast mir gestern Nacht Angst gemacht. Ich dachte vielleicht tut dir ein Tag Pause mal gut und du kommst auf andere Gedanken."

„Es geht mir gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das Treffen mit meinem Vater... es hat eben ein paar Dinge wach gerüttelt. Ich beruhige mich schon wieder." lächelte er aufmunternd.

Das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Er hatte gehofft das seine Alpträume ein Ende hatten, als er Karika an sich heran gelassen hatte. Das hatte es ja auch die erste Zeit. Doch je mehr er sie an sich heran ließ und nach dem Korribanbesuch... er war sich nicht mehr sicher.

„Lano?" ihre Hand an seiner Wange.

„Weck mich das nächste Mal und lass mich nicht einfach so allein. Ich kann das nicht gut haben." er zog sie enger an sich, hielt sie in seinen Armen.

„Lass uns gehen. Wir haben noch einen Auftrag und dann sollten wir unser Ziel hier erreicht haben. Du wirst mir zu melancholisch auf Balmorra mein Lieber." ein Kuss und sie befreite sich etwas von ihm.

Lächelnd griff sie nach seiner Hand und nickte Richtung Ausgang. Wie konnte er da widerstehen?

„Die Balmorra Waffenfabrik? Hat der nicht mehr alle?" etwas entsetzt sah Lanothir auf die Karte die Karika aufgerufen hatte.

Ein weites Gelände, offen. Droiden, Wachen, Widerständler, republikanische Einheiten waren dort. Und die Fabrik strotzte vor Feinden. Da durch zu kommen würde ein Massaker werden.

„Wir müssen durch die Fabrik. Dahinter ist der Landeplatz und der Hangar. Im Hangar holen wir uns die Kenneinheit eines republikanischen Transporters und tauschen sie gegen die eines unserer Mülltransporter. Chaos perfekt, naja, Ekelfaktor für unsere Einheiten wohl eher." Mako ging den Plan durch.

„Die sind andere Kaliber gewohnt. Das wird ein Massaker. Ich mach mir weniger Gedanken. Kari?" er sah zu ihr.

„Durchkämpfen und erledigen. Anders kommen wir nicht an den Admiral." sie schloss die Karte.

„Willste das heute erledigen oder bis morgen warten?" Mako steckte ihr Datapad ein.

„Lass uns das heute machen. Morgen dauert mir zu lange. Ich will von diesem Kriegsgebiet runter. Wir sitzen hier auf dem Präsentierteller und es sieht nicht gut aus." seufzte Karika.

„Dann lass uns los. Oder willst du Mako lieber bei dir haben?" Lanothir grinste sie amüsiert an.

„Nein, ich bleibe hier. Eine Colicoidendusche am Tag reicht. Da muss ich nicht auch noch Droidenschmiere oder Soldateninnereien im Haar haben. Danke!" Mako winkte ab und ging in Richtung Brücke.

„Dann bleibts an uns beiden hängen, was mein Großer?" sie lud ihren Blaster durch.


End file.
